Parents (Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction)
by RandomAdventures
Summary: The sequel to the story no one asked for! Nah reveals to Morgan shocking secrets that will change the course of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Parents

 **Alright... here is the sequel to Burdens! Takes place about two months after Burdens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Nintendo or ANY OF THAT STUFF!**

"Ugh..." Morgan awoke one morning, his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. "Oh, no... I'm gonna be late." Morgan got out of the bed he shared with Nah, grabbing his shirt and tactician cloak he obtained from a future Robin, as well as an Elthunder tome and Steel Sword.

Writing a quick message for Nah to tell her he was going to work, Morgan noticed that the sun was higher in the horizon then it usually was when he awoke.

 _How long did I sleep for?_ He wondered as he exited the cottage and rushed towards the capital.

Soon, he was in front of his boss, Gaius, who was sucking on a rather big lollipop.

"Morgan," grinned Gaius as Morgan fell on his back, gasping for air. "I told everyone yesterday to come a few hours later."

Morgan looked up at Gaius. "I like and hate you at the same time," he panted.

Gaius smiled, sucking on his lollipop. "Of course you do," he chuckled. "Of course you do."

Morgan sat up. "So what are we going to do?" he asked. "Hunting, or... wait. I'll get it..."

Gaius smirked. "Hunting." He then turned his head. "Did you here that, everyone?! Hunting!"

Morgan looked on, and Ricken, Cordelia and Henry soon revealed themselves. "I hate all of you," he muttered.

"Morning," yawned Ricken, revealing an Arcwind tome. "Alright... let's go hunting."

...

Morgan was soon walking home, with a small deer over his shoulder. _Today went pretty well,_ he reflected. _Only to the afternoon today..._ He walked into the cottage. "Nah," he called.

"Morgan!" Nah walked up to Morgan and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. "How was work?"

"Fine," responded Morgan, holding up the deer. "This isn't going to last very long..."

Nah took the creature and began to get her cooking materials ready. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah..." Morgan took out his sword and stared at it, before he was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. "I've got it." He opened the door to find Lucina and Robin.

"Morgan," greeted Lucina. "Do you mind if I stay for a bit here?" she asked.

"No," replied Morgan, stepping back to let Lucina enter. "Hi, mother," he smiled.

"Morgan," nodded Robin. "Come with me. At least... for a quick walk," she murmured.

"Sure." Morgan turned back his head for a moment. "Nah! I'm going out with my mother for a moment!" With that, he followed Robin out of the cottage.

Robin only began to talk when they were within the plentiful forest. "Lucina wishes to stay with you because of Lucia in the castle. She feels much too similar to the her of this timeline."

"I see," mused Morgan. "Well... there is a lot of empty space in the cottage..."

"Silence," hissed Robin suddenly, putting her hood up. "Put your own hood up!" she growled quietly.

Morgan did so, and saw Plegian bandits pass by. "You've gotta be kidding me," he groaned softly.

Robin revealed a Thoron tome from her cloak. "Do you have any tomes?" she asked.

Morgan revealed his Elthunder tome. "This is it," he admitted. "Wait..." He watched the enemy for a few moments. "They're heading towards the cottage...!" he growled under his breath.

"Alright..." Robin prepared a Thoron spell. "After my spell... run towards the cottage as fast as you can." Without waiting for Morgan's agreement, she fired the spell. "Go."

Morgan rushed towards the house, making sure that his right hand was ready at any moment to fire his own Elthunder spell.

He found Lucina wielding Falchion, defending the house from the front. "Morgan!" she grunted, using a deadly slash to clear a quick path. "Are there any other entrances?!"

"No." Morgan took out his sword, throwing it into the air, quickly tossing out two Elthunder spells before catching the sword and causing deadly chaos among the crowd.

"Thoron!" Robin emerged, her spell using the charge from Morgan's spell to cause further chaos. Soon, the Plegian bandits had retreated towards the forest. "They won't give up that easily."

"Of course." Morgan's tome was nearing its limit. He entered the door to find Nah safe. He let out a breath of air. "Nah," he smiled. "You're safe."

"Morgan... you're covered in blood..." Nah came up to hug him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he told her. He heard yells from outside the cottage. "Stay in here. I'm going to earn us some... silence." Morgan walked out and swung his sword, soon reuniting with Robin and Lucina.

"Morgan! Lucina! Pair up for a second!" grunted Robin as she fired another Thoron spell. "Lucina, delve into the swarm; Morgan, make sure Lucina doesn't suffer a serious hit!"

"Right!" Morgan prepared an Elthunder spell while Lucina rushed the Plegian bandits.

"I... challenge my fate!" Lucina forced a path in the enemy's relentless numbers. "Shoot..."

"Elthunder!" Morgan struck the foe behind Lucina, before using his sword to ensure that Lucina wasn't completely surrounded. _What is mother thinking?!_ He thought was he slashed.

"Morgan!" He heard his mother call out, her cry edged with intense worry. "Behind you!"

Morgan turned, raising his sword to have it knocked out of his hand by a powerful strike from an axe. "Shoot," he muttered as he quickly unleashed an Elthunder spell on the enemy.

The bandit evaded the spell. "Heh!" He raised his axe. "Before you die... know that my name's Drake." He swung, but Morgan rolled away, unleashing another spell that Drake dodged.

"Well." Morgan's tome broke, so he quickly retrieved his blade. "This is an interesting turn of events." He quickly got into a ready stance.

"Ha." Drake also drew a sword. "Try and take me on with this." He rushed Morgan.

Morgan barely deflected his axe, and the hilt of the sword knocked Morgan away. _This guy is strong,_ he thought as he got up from the ground again. "I hate you."

"Of course." Drake stabbed the ground, and Morgan barely dodged with a roll. "Not bad!"

 _Lucina and mother are busy with all the bandits..._ Morgan readied himself again. "Let's do this."

"Big mistake." With a flash, Drake threw his axe, and Morgan barely evaded, beginning to battle in intense swordplay. "Now." Drake unleashed a stab, which pierced Morgan. "It's over."

 _How...?_ thought Morgan as he looked at Drake weakly, dropping his sword. "Guh..." Drake took out his sword, and Morgan fell on his back. His head was sideways, looking at Robin and Lucina.

 _I'm sorry..._ he thought before Drake used his sword to pierce Morgan again. The intense wave of pain was enough to make Morgan black out.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh..." Morgan awoke, in his room in the castle. "Nah...?" he barely managed to croak out.

"I'm here." Nah was sitting in a chair, near Morgan's bed. "Our cottage burned down," she murmured.

Morgan groaned, his cloak and shirt gone with only bandages covering his body. "I guess we'll have to live in the castle now..." He watched as Nah rested her hand over him. "How am I alive?"

"We rushed you to the castle. Robin caused a distraction, and... at the moment, is missing." Nah's hand drifted towards Morgan's bandages around his stomach area.

"Still doesn't explain how I survived," grunted Morgan, trying and failing to get out of his bed. "Help me up, please. I have to find my mother."

Nah scoffed. "Not happening." She took her hand away, looking at her husband calmly.

Morgan looked back at her. "It's my fault my mother's missing," he mumbled, attempting to rise out of bed again, with Nah gently pushing him back down again. "I've gotta find her."

"Morgan." Chrom walked into the room, looking out of the window. Morgan began to hear the soft sound of rain. "It's not your fault Robin's missing. She knew the risks."

Morgan growled as he lay down again. "Father... you are searching for her?" he asked.

Chrom nodded. "I overheard you two, so I'm here briefly to let you two know that we **are** searching for Robin." He walked out again.

Nah sighed. "Morgan... you took two sword stabs to dangerously close important organs. Lissa and Maribelle are surprised you survived at all," admitted Nah. "Besides, I was worried about you."

Morgan coughed. "Ugh..." He let out a small gasp. "I'm sorry I worried you," he murmured quietly.

"It's fine," smiled Nah. But Morgan knew that her smile was forced, her attempt at trying not to show any emotion. "At least you're alive."

Morgan grunted. "Yeah..." He and Nah didn't talk, the two simply there for the other, before Nah broke the silence with a question.

"Morgan..." He looked up when he heard Nah's voice. "Why do you love someone who will be doomed to live much longer then yourself?"

Morgan smiled weakly at his wife. "I honestly don't know. It's just... you're someone that I thought I could trust, and that grew into something much greater... that I couldn't resist. Love," he whispered.

Nah took in a deep breath. "Alright... Morgan, I wish to tell you something." Nah looked at him.

"Alright. Tell me," responded Morgan. He looked at his wife, wondering what she was about to say.

Nah let out her breath of air. "I..." She swallowed. "Alright... Morgan..." She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Morgan stared at his wife. "What...?" With shock he looked at Nah's stomach. "A small bump...?"

"We're going to be parents, Morgan," managed Nah, before she began to cry into his chest. "Lissa told me a little bit ago... and... when she told me that you could've gone from our room... I nearly..."

"It's fine," soothed Morgan. "I know... that we'll be parents together." He hugged his wife.

Nah wiped her tears. "I haven't told my parents yet," she admitted, looking at Morgan.

Morgan let out a groan. "Your father is going to kill me," he muttered. "Whatever." He held out his hand again. "Help me up. If I'm going to talk with your mother and father, I'm going to need a tome to ensure that Ricken doesn't blast me with an Arcwind tome."

Nah chuckled as she helped Morgan to his feet. "Your cloak... Cherche's tending to it."

Morgan sighed. He got on another white shirt. He also got an Elthunder tome in his hand, slightly swaying on his feet. "I feel like garbage," he grumbled. "How long was I out?"

"About three days," called Nah in the hallway. "Lissa even thought that you were dead."

 _She's probably right to think so,_ thought Morgan as he followed Nah to Ricken and Nowi's room.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." With his free right hand, Morgan knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Ricken opened the door. "Hello!"

"Good afternoon," greeted Ricken, looking at the tome in Morgan's hand with surprise, beofre his eyes drifted to his daughter. "Hello, Nah! How are you two?"

"Good." Nah walked into the room, leaving Morgan to trail after her and make sure his tome was open to a spell in case Ricken was ready to kill him for the news the two would reveal.

 _I hope he doesn't try to kill me..._ thought Morgan. _If he does... well, my tome ought to ensure my safety..._ He shrugged as he entered to fine Nowi, her stomach larger then the last time he saw her.

"Hey, Nah, Morgan!" Nowi grinned at the two as Nah took in a deep breath. "Are you okay, Nah?"

"Fine," murmured Nah. "Better then fine." She looked at Morgan before turning to face her parents again. "I'm pregnant."

While Nowi's expression was of surprise and happiness for her daughter, Ricken's was of surprise and anger, which he directed at Morgan. "You..."

"Me," responded Morgan as he made sure he could fire his spell at a moment's notice. "Well..." Morgan eyed a nearby Elwind tome. "You wouldn't make it to that tome before I fire my own spell."

Ricken grumbled. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather when the Nah of this timeline isn't even born yet," he muttered. He then straightened up. "Well, congrats... I guess."

Nowi looked at Morgan and Nah. "Yeah, congratulations!" she cheered. "Nah, our children are going to be born quickly between us too."

Nah looked at her mother. "Yes..." She looked worriedly at her husband and father, before looking back at her mother. "There's more then a two month difference, though..."

"Still really close for a Manakete like me," smiled Nowi. "Ha ha..." She laughed.

"Alright." Morgan groaned, turning to leave the room. "I'm going to find my mother."

"Morgan... we tried to find Robin," sighed Ricken as Morgan slowly tries to leave the room. "So far, we haven't found her. I mean, I'm going to try again, but..."

Morgan growled. "I'm going to find my mother anyway." He left the room, soon in the main hall. "Alright..." He began to walk thorugh the door when he heard Lucina.

"Stop, Morgan!" He turned to see Lucina with her Falchion. "If you're going to try and find mother... I know I won't be able to persuade you to not go, so let me go with you."

"Alright. Let's go." Morgan headed out, Lucina following him out of the castle. "Hm..." Morgan led Lucina out of the capital. "Wait... that field we first found mother in..."

Lucina blinked. "Of course. That would seem like a place mother would stay in," she mused.

"Don't bother." From behind the two was Chrom. "I already checked the field. She's not there."

Morgan looked up at the sky as rain continued to fall. "Mother... where are you...?" he whispered.

Chrom began to shake. "I..." He swallowed before speaking. "I think she's gone."

Before grief could try and take Morgan, he heard a familiar voice, one that made him blink.

"Who's gone?" He turned and saw the very person he was trying to find. Chrom broke the brief silence with a gasp and cry of relief and slight anger.

"Robin!"

 **Sometimes I make evil cliffhangers... and this is not one of them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Alright... chapter 3! Here we go! This chapter will contain a lot of fighting... and a bit of emotional stuff... so I guess there's that.**

"Chrom. Lucina. Morgan." Robin removed her hood, her cloak dirty. "Sorry I ran when you appeared, Chrom." She sighed. "I'm sorry I worried all of you."

Chrom looked at his wife. "Robin..." He sighed. "You're back. This felt just like when you defeated Grima..." He growled. "Why didn't you come back?"

"There are still those Plegian soliders around," revealed Robin. "I was spying on them. They plan to attack, and there are a few hundred of them already. But... there's no tactician they have."

"So you think they plan to attack us soon?" mused Morgan. "Seems interesting. Not too many..."

"Wait." Lucina looked at Chrom. "What are you looking at, father?" she asked.

"What...?" Chrom looked in the distance. "I can see them." His voice was of extreme shock. "No way."

Morgan groaned. "Oh, no," he muttered. "I need to buy a sword." Chrom handed his son a bag of gold. "Thanks, dad." He quickly got himself a Levin Sword. "Alright..." He watched as the enemy drew ever closer. "You told me that the Plegian leader was hostile, but..."

Chrom drew Falchion. "Well..." sighed Chrom. "No other choice. We have to fight."

"Retreat." Everyone looked at Robin in shock. "We have the advantage in the castle."

"Alright." Chrom led his family back to the castle, and they all entered. "Prepare for battle!"

Lissa ran out of the tea room in the castle, followed by Maribelle. "Brother?!" she exclaimed.

"Plegian soldiers are heading here right now," snapped Lucina. "Auntie, we have to move quick!"

"Okay..." Lissa rushed up staris, followed quickly by her friend Maribelle. "I'll get readt!"

"Morgan." Cherche presented his cloak to him. "So... we are preparing for battle?" she asked.

"Yes." Robin revealed a Levin Sword. "Chrom, take Lucina and Morgan to the training grounds, quick. They'll need to brush up on their skills. There should be a bit of time before they attack..."

"Wait." Morgan quickly ran up to his room and grabbed a Steel Sword from his room, before he was stopped by his wife's voice. "Morgan...?'"

"Plegian soldiers are invading," he panted. "Stay here where it's safe." He rushed out without waiting for his wife's response. This isn't good... he thought as he reached the main hall agai.

"Morgan?" Lucina also had her Falchion drawn. "Father. Morgan's ready," she told him.

"Alright." Chrom led his son and daughter to the training grounds. "Okay, you two. Go!"

"Yes." Morgan clashed with Lucina's Falchion, his Steel Sword clashing with the legendary blade.

"Hmph!" Lucina leaped back and dodged a strike from a bandit. "How...? So fast..." she grunted. Lucina began to slash at the enemies. "How are they so mobile?"

Morgan grunted as he leaped back. "They're moving in small units!" he realized. "Small units of a few dozen here..." He withdrew his sword and unleashed Elthunder spells on the soldiers. "There's so many!" His tome quickly drained, and he drew his Levin Sword. "Not good..."

"Keep fighting," called Chrom. He began to slash at the foes. "There's... too many..."

"Arcwind!" called Ricken, from a tree. "hey, everyone. My sneak attack worked!" he grinned.

Morgan smiled. "Ricken!" He watched as the mage landed on his feet, and the two raised their respective weapons. "Ready?"

"Too ready." Together, both Morgan and Ricken caused heavy destruction within the seemingly endless crowd that was attacking them.

Morgan suddenly heard a small gasp and hiss of pain from somewhere behind him. Lucina! He realized. He turned, and received a slash to his back. "Ugh...!"

"We have to push back," grunted Chrom. "If we lose any more ground, we're dead."

Morgan drew his Steel Sword, with a slight hiss of pain. "Careful," warned Ricken.

"Lucina!" Morgan forced his way through the crowd to his now cornered sister, now having to fight using Falchion in her right hand only. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she growled as she unleashed another deadly slash upon the Plegian soldiers. "Come. You heard father!" She looked at Morgan. "This is where we push back!"

"Right!" Morgan unleashed deadly combos with his two swords, in his two hands.

"That's the spirit!" Chrom let out a bellow of challenge. "This is where they all die."

 _Father's brutal... just like in the war...!_ realized Morgan. He shook his head. _Now is not the time to think about something like that..._ "Yes!" From the tip of his Levin Sword, Morgan forced out a burst of electricity. "Ricken, Lucina, father! NOW!" With Chrom leading the charge, they forced themselves past. _Wait..._ thought Morgan. _This is almost too easy... what is this...?_

The four of them forced themselves to the front of the castle. There, Robin and Lissa were cornered, Robin doing her best to protect the royal beside her.

"Come on," growled Chrom, raising Falchion again. "These bastards will regret messing with my family."

Morgan thought for a moment, before noticing that a large number of the soldiers had just entered the castle. "Father! Lucina!" he called. "Help mother and auntie!" He turned to Ricken. "There's a ton of these guys entering the castle. Let's aid them!"

"Yeah." Ricken followed Morgan into the castle, and he instantly stopped. "No..."

The main hall was a mess. There were dead bodies everywhere, though Morgan noticed a lot more Plegian bodies then guards. He let out a small breath. "We're slowly driving them back."

"Morgan! Ricken!" Morgan turned to see Maribelle, a healing staff in her hands as she tended to Libra, before stopping and the priest arose. "There's too many..."

"Hm..." Libra grunted. "There is nothing that can be done but keep on fighting," he mused.

"Right." Morgan looked around. "But right now... it's quiet. Way too quiet..." He made sure that his two swords were at the ready and in his two hands. "Do they have a tactician after all...?"

Maribelle looked at Morgan. "What do you-" She suddenly stopped talking and fell over, dead.

"Heh heh..." Morgan turned around and saw Drake. "Three days, boy. Not tough, are you?"

"Drake," he growled. _He has good aim... his axe..._ He turned to look at Maribelle's figure. "Her head..." He turned to fully face Drake. "Why do you soldiers attack us Ylisseans?!" he yelled in outrage.

"You killed Validar," growled Drake, raising his sword. "Therefore... I will have my revenge."

"Ma! I..." Brady ran in and saw all of them. "MA!" he roared. "You..." He looked at Drake.

"Eh..." Morgan thought rapidly for a moment. "Libra! Take Brady out of here!" The priest nodded and knocked out the man, taking him out. "Ricken... we're going to deal with this one."

"My Arcwind tome doesn't have too many usages left," grunted Ricken. "Perhaps you should be support." Ricken prepared his spell.

"No. Only I have weapons intended for close range." Morgan groaned as he readied himself. "I just sent our two healers away... I must be an idiot." He walked towards Drake.

"Well... this time you have two weapons and I have one. Think you can tip this in your favour?" Without waiting for Morgan's answer Drake rushed him.

"Hm..." Morgan managed to deflect Drake's blows with his two swords. _I need to get some spacing..._ With that thought Ricken unleashed his Arcwind spell, forcing Drake to leap back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ricken began to prepare another Arcwind spell. "Don't get killed."

"Good advice." Morgan pointed his Levin Sword's tip at Drake, channeling his mana for a moment before letting it go in an electric burst towards Drake.

"Trying to use spells, hm?! Not going to work!" Drake rushed Morgan again after deflecting the attack with his sword.

 _Wait..._ thought Morgan as he clashed with Drake's sword. _Maybe... if I use my Levin Sword's electricity on bodies around Drake and then on him, or least his sword..._ maybe I could cause a chain reaction! Morgan leaped back, using a burst of electricity on a nearby body.

"Arcwind!" yelled Ricken, forcing more spacing between the two. "Geh... one more shot left..."

Morgan used his Levin Sword's magic on bodies all around the room, before aiming at Drake again. "Hah!" Drake blocked the magic with his sword, and Morgan unleashed one more burst of electricity.

"Now..." But then, the Levin Sword broke. "No...!" Morgan cursed, and readied himself agin. "Well..."

Drake lazily evaded Ricken's Arcwind spell, before looking at the two. "Well...? Is that it?" He laughed. "So... you two are puny after all." He rushed in as Morgan readied himself for attack.

Within seconds, Morgan's sword was knocked out of his hands. "No..." He took a slash, and blood seemed to explode from his body. Morgan fell on his back again. "I guess... this is it..." he croaked.

"Yes." Drake laughed, raising his sword for one last stab. "Say good-bye, friend! It's over!"

"No!" grunted Ricken, rushing forward to do something. But Morgan knew that he couldn't possibly overwhelm Drake in strength, or win against Drake in any way.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought to himself. _Nah... mother, father... I'm going to die. Nah... I'm sorry that I won't be there for you or our child... I hope you stay safe..._

Drake lunged for the killing blow, and Morgan closed his eyes, ready for death.

Suddenly, Drake's sword stopped, and Morgan opened his eyes again as blood dropped on his body in an amount he knew would kill a man within minutes, and no amount of healing could save that person.

But Morgan was shocked to see who had just saved him from his untimely fate.

"Ricken!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Well... I took a small break, also known as finally starting to finish Paper Mario: Sticker Star. I'm in world 5... but no one cares about that! Here's chapter 4! (This chapter is emotional, or as emotional as I can get this to go. Eh...)**

Morgan looked up in horror as Ricken's body fell on him from the blow. _No..._ he thought. _This wasn't the way things were supposed to go! **I** was the one who was supposed to die..._

"Heh..." Drake raised his sword again. "He only prolonged your life a little. It's over, kid."

Morgan heard a brief cracking sound. "THORON!" roared a voice, and the beam of lightning bounced from all the bodies to strike Drake, and he fell, dead. "Oh..." Morgan turned slightly to see Robin's tome shatter.

"Mother..." As Morgan looked at his mother, he saw her expression change. To one of... defeat.

"No..." He barely heard her whisper as she fell to her knees at the scene before her. "NO!" she screamed. "This... this wasn't how things were supposed to go! What went wrong?!"

Morgan could barely bring himself to push Ricken gently off him and get up. "Ricken..." He looked around fragrantly, standing up. "Hang in there! I'm going to get Aunt Lissa!"

"Don't... bother..." He looked at Ricken in shock. "Lissa can't save me now. That strike was lethal. Just... Before I die, get my family for me..." He coughed up blood. "Now..."

"Yes!" Morgan quickly retrieved his sword and ran up the stairs to his room. Nah wasn't there.

Panic surged through Morgan. He shook his head, trying to think rationally. _She'd probably get together with her mother... Nowi and Ricken's room!_ Morgan darted out of the room and forced the door open.

He saw Nah and Nowi look at him in fear. Morgan suddenly found that his throat seemed to close. "Come with me," he managed. He must've looked emotional, because Nowi helped Nah up instantly and he led the two down to the main hall.

Morgan pointed at Ricken. The point was painful. Nowi let out a gasp and rushed to her husband. "Ricken!" she cried.

Nah rushed along with her mother, and Morgan followed the two with a slower pace.

"We... we have to get a healer..." gasped Nah, before she looked at Morgan with a look that broke his heart. "Why didn't you get one, Morgan?" she asked him coldly.

Ricken coughed again. "Nah..." He looked at his daughter. "Don't blame Morgan... no healer could save me now... it's too late..."

"Ricken!" Nowi tightly hugged her husband. "Please... don't leave me like this! Not like this!"

"Father!" Nah looked at Ricken, starting to sob into his bloody chest. "Why?! You're going to be a grandfather!"

Nah's words turned Morgan's blood to ice. _Will she even want the child of her and I?_ He wondered. He shook his head. _I'm being selfish... in front of a dying man..._ He stood before Ricken.

"Why, Ricken?" he asked softly. "Why did you take that blow from that... that scum... for me?"

Ricken coughed again, smiling weakly at Morgan. "Because you have a lot more to lose then I do. Chrom, Robin, Lucina..." He looked at Morgan, his eyes full of hope. "Nah... your child..."

"But you have a lot of lose, too!" Morgan almost let out an angry roar. "WHY?!"

Ricken shook his head slowly, weakly. "One day you'll understand why." He coughed.

"But now, the Nah of this timeline won't be able to see her father!" cried out Nowi, sobbing freely.

"But... then Morgan's child would never see his father's face..." Ricken coughed. "Alright. Morgan... I want you to do me one last favour."

"Anything!" gasped Morgan, looking at the near dead mage. "You protected me, so..."

Ricken raised his hand in a handshake. "Make sure my family's safe, okay? While I'm gone."

Morgan hesitated, before taking the hand and giving a handshake. "I promise," he whispered.

"Good." Ricken let out a long cough. "Alright... this is it for me." He smiled one last time. "Good-bye... everyone." With that, Ricken's body fell back, and the hand Morgan was holding soon grew cold. Morgan watched his eyes, and the light faded from his eyes.

"Ricken!" cried Nowi, cradling his body in her arms. "You promised..." she whispered extremely quietly, so that Morgan knew her words were intended for Ricken. "That you'd stay here forever."

"Father!" Morgan saw Nah making no effort to mask her emotions, crying heavily.

Morgan had to step away. _This is horrible..._ he thought. _I failed in my duty as a tactician..._ He watched Chrom enter and he knew his father would see Ricken's body and his family.

Chrom dropped Falchion. "We..." He let out an angry roar. "We've... won, but..."

Morgan coughed up blood. "Ugh...!" He slumped. As the world slid sideways and slowly turned black, Morgan could hear a roar, crying and before his vision was completely lost, he saw Gaius carling Maribelle's body in his arms, crying, as a knife was slowly drawn out of the shadows.

 _No..._ thought Morgan as the knife was brought down, before he lost his vision, but before he blacked out, he heard another body hit the floor.

...

"Ugh..." Morgan awoke in his room. No one was there with him. He tried to stand up, which resulted in him letting out a hiss of pain.

He lay down again. _I'll never be able to face anyone now..._ he thought. _I failed..._ He barely managed to stand through the pain, using his bed as support. His cloak now had new stitch marks, and he equipped himself with that, as well as an Elwind tome and Steel Sword in the cloak.

The Elwind tome reminded Morgan of Ricken. _Ricken... I don't understand..._ he thought. _What do you mean by that I'll understand one day...?_

With a shrug, Morgan knew what he had to do. He had to escape. The castle, everything. He wrote a note saying that no one should search for him, and looked outside. It was a rainy day.

 _Perfect,_ he thought. He opened his window, using Elwind to land softly. He quickly mingled into town.

 _Sorry, Ricken,_ he thought. _But I can't keep my promise to you..._ He walked into a tome shop he knew Henry owned. "Uncle Henry," he spoke.

"Morgan."Henry nodded. W'hat is the wanted tome today?" He seemed slightly worn down.

"An Arcthunder tome," replied Morgan, before realizing he had no gold on him. "Shoot... no gold..."

"Olivia and I are going to leave," announced Henry. "We'll be nearby, though."

"Oh..." Morgan took the tome. "So... this is a gift?" he asked Henry. "Even though you won't be that far away?"

The man nodded sagely. "Mm. You're leaving the castle, aren't you?" he asked.

Morgan froze, before deciding that it was pointless to lie. "Yes. Before I go, two things. Don't tell anyone where I am, please, and tell me... how many days has it been since the battle?"

"A few weeks," commented Henry. "Alright. Bye, Morgan," he grinned as Morgan left.

 _A few weeks?!_ He thought. _That's crazy..._ But he saw new buildings in place of ones he knew were there before, half done. Uncle must be telling the truth...

With that, Morgan walked out the streets. _Where am I going to go?_ He wondered. _Wait... an area near the field mother likes so much... yeah, that sounds good..._

With an objective, Morgan hurried, and decided on a forest near the field.

...

A few days passed quickly. Morgan felt that his wounds were slowly healing, but not fast enough.

He saw someone in the distance, and he hid behind a tree. Soon, he could identify the target.

 _Nah!_ He thought. _What could she possibly want to do with me...?_ He tried different theories, before simply deciding to walk out and talk with her.

He walked out to confront his wife, and stood before her. "Nah," he spoke quietly.

He looked into her eyes, which settled into his. "Morgan." Her voice was cut from any emotion.

 _What does she want to do with me...?_ he wondered once again, before talking.

"What do you want with me?"

 **Thanks for reading! (I feel like that ending is... pretty bad... I'll probably go back and edit that later...)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Alright, here's chapter 5! I plan to make this at least 10 chapters, but we'll see where this goes.**

Nah looked unflinchingly at her husband. "Why did you leave?" Her voice was quiet, like she was bottling up her emotions like she used to.

Morgan let out a small sigh. "Tell me... your father could still be alive. But he saved me!" He let out a groan, looking at his wife. "Do you get that?! The guilt I feel?! I SHOULD be dead, but..."

Nah blinked, as rain began to descend. "Everyone's been worried about you. After your note..."

"What do you want with me, Nah?!" exclaimed Morgan. "I don't deserve you, after I... I couldn't save Ricken. Tell me..." He pointed at the ring on her hand. "Why do you still keep that?"

Nah looked at the modestly small ring. "We are still married." She looked at Morgan again. "So you left to get a peace of mind? Is that it? Do you ever plan to return?"

Morgan sighed, and let himself fall on his back. "No, I don't. I have to escape. Aren't you mad?!" Morgan let out a roar, and blood seemed to gush out from his body. "Ugh..."

"Morgan!" He heard his wife cry out, rushing forward as he once again blacked out.

...

Morgan awoke in his bed, fresh bandages covering him. He managed to sit up against his pillow. Looking around his room, he saw Nah in a chair. "Nah."

She blinked and looked at Morgan. "Morgan. To answer you question from yesterday... I was angry. At you. I thought... you had failed in your duty as a tactician. But... it's not your fault."

Morgan grunted. _I get injured a lot,_ he thought to himself. "But it is. If I had taken a few moments to get a plan, even a simple one, I could've saved Ricken's life. Gaius, Maribelle, too..."

Nah sighed. "I see that I will have to get out everything I have. Here." She handed him a note. "It's a note from Robin."

Morgan began to read the piece of paper. _Morgan,_ he read. _Don't blame yourself for the deaths the Shepherds suffered. Those were not your fault. As you gain more experience as a tactician, you'll really realize that every life can't be saved. But as tacticians, we must still try and form plans that save as many lives as possible._

He blinked. "This is supposed to make me feel better...?" he growled. "Do you even want the child of a tactician that failed in his duty?"

"Yes," replied Nah. "Because I love that tactician, and accepted any possible failures when I married him." She brushed her hand along his bandaged chest.

Morgan didn't try to force Nah's hand away. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Ricken." He could feel the anger within him begin to wear away as Nah's hand brushed against his body.

"Don't be," murmured Nah. "He knew what he was doing. It was you or him." She looked at her slowly swelling stomach. "Besides, I want our child to see **both** of us."

"But... the Nah of this timeline won't be able to see her father," whispered Morgan in return.

Nah smiled. "Like I said, my father knew what he was doing." She leaned back in the chair. "I hope you know what everyone would've lost if you had died..." Nah seemed to slightly grimace. "If you had died instead of my father."

"I do." He reached out his right hand, and Nah held it gently. "Now I do, at the very least."

"Well..." Robin entered the room, simply wearing her white shirt without her cloak. "She's right, Morgan. We all would've lost something important... namely, you."

"Mother." Morgan looked at Robin. "I'm not sorry for leaving. I won't say that, because now I have a clearer mind. But... I'm glad to be back."

Robin smiled and hugged Morgan. "Good. A tactician must never willingly leave their army."

Nah watched all of this with a slight smile forming on her face, looking at this.

"Yes," responded Morgan. "You said that in the future..." Robin stepped back. "Thanks, mother."

"No problem." Robin left the room, before popping back in for a moment to say something. "I'll tell Chrom you're awake." Robin then left.

"Well." Morgan separated from Nah, feeling his hand where she had touched him. "It's good I left, because now I know what's important. My family... everyone..." He turned his face to look at Nah again. "My wife... our child..."

"Yes." Nah's smile grew bigger, and she kissed him gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"Mm..." Morgan turned to the doorway, and he heard footsteps. "Hello," he called.

"Morgan." It was his father Chrom. "Robin told me about your conversation with her. So... this was a learning experience, I see," mused Chrom. "Good." He turned to leave. "Learn from your mistakes."

"Father!" called Morgan. "Can you tell... Nowi to visit?" He tried to get serious. "I need to talk to her."

"Alright." Chrom left the room, soon reappearing with Nowi. "See you, Morgan."

"Yes." Morgan turned to face Nowi. "I'm sorry that Ricken saved me," he told her.

Nowi's expression immediately became one of slight hurt. "It's alright. It's what he would've done."

Morgan took in a deep breath. "No. Nowi, he could've left me to die. But he purposely save me, for reasons he told me I'll understand one day. Ricken could still be here."

Nowi sniffled slightly. "Morgan... thank you. Please... keep Nah safe." She wiped away her tears. "Alright... Ricken knew what he was doing. He knew his choices, and acted with those choices in mind. I know now... that he made the right choice." Nowi left Morgan's room.

"Yes." Nah's voice captured Morgan's attention. "Mother's right. Father made the right choice."

"Thanks, Nah." Morgan looked up at the ceiling. "I hope that now... I make the right choices in life too."

 **This... is emotional, too. Interesting... very interesting...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Chapter 6! Here we go!**

A week passed ever since Morgan talked to Nowi about Ricken. Due to his wounds, Morgan was still fiercely confined to bed, even being forced to by his wife to stay there.

"Ugh..." groaned Morgan as he lay in bed, alone, as Nah had taken a break to grab lunch for the two of them. He saw his cloak repaired, cleaned of all blood. He was wearing a white shirt, and he gave a sigh.

 _I wish aunt Lissa wasn't too hard on me for trying to escape bed,_ thought Morgan as he waited for his wife. _I can't stand being in bed for too long..._

"Here, Morgan!" Nah walked in, with a plate of food ready for him. "I talked to your aunt Lissa. She thinks that you're fine to get out out of bed now."

"Finally!" Morgan got out of bed, taking the plate and eating quickly, getting his cloak on. "Let's go, Nah." With a smile Nah followed him out of his room. "To the kitchen. I'm starving."

"I knew that wasn't enough for you," giggled Nah slightly, before following him. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Morgan led his wife down to the kitchen, where there was a lot happening. However, Morgan located his father. "Father!" he called out, who was currently watching everyone eat.

"Morgan." He nodded to his son, before turning to Lissa. "You shouldn't keep men in their bed for so long. They get restless."

"I assume you speak from experience here?" muttered Lissa loudly. Morgan chuckled.

"Here." Chrom passed Morgan a new plate of food that seemed to just appear there. "Eat this."

"Thanks." Morgan sat down, eating the food within a quick amount of time. "Stahl's cooking?" _Thanks, Kellam,_ thought Morgan.

"Yep," confirmed Nah, sitting beside her husband. "Bear meat, if you stopped to savour the taste."

"Go away," muttered Morgan. "Whatever." He looked at Chrom. "Father, aren't you going to try and talk with the new Plegian leader again?"

"Yes. I'm are planning to leave in a week. After that last attack... they have to retreat and regroup. It's the best time to leave the castle."

"Can I come?" Despite the question, Morgan could almost guess what his father would say.

"Perhaps..." This answer was not what Morgan was expecting. "Robin won't be able to go, after all..."

 _Mother won't be able to leave?_ Thought Morgan. "Why won't mother be able to come?"

"Because..." Morgan turned towards Robin's voice. "I'm going to have you soon."

"You're pregnant?!" exclaimed Lissa. "What a time to be having another child, don't you think?"

"Chrom and I make our own decisions," replied Robin. "Morgan... I think you'd better go with Chrom."

"Well..." Morgan turned to Nah. "Are you okay with this?" he asked her uncertainly.

Nah smiled at him. "I'm fine with whatever you decide to do," she assured him.

"Alright." Morgan steeled his resolve as he looked at his father. "Can I go with you, father?"

"Hey, wait!" Lissa stopped the conversation. "You're barely able to get out of bed, Morgan! You-"

"I'll manage," interrupted Morgan. "Besides, I was left out last time. I'm coming this time!"

Chrom smiled. "You won't shake my son, Lissa," he told her. He turned to everyone else. "Robin's staying. Lissa, you'd better stay with her," he told her.

"What? You're going to need a healer with you!" she protested. "Robin..."

"I'll be fine, Chrom," assured Robin. "Lissa should come. Libra won't be able to do this alone, and Maribelle..." Robin stopped for a moment. "You'll need healers. Brady should get more experience on the battlefield."

"Wait..." Morgan stood up abruptly. "Where are Maribelle and Gaius' graves?" he asked.

"In Themis," answered Robin. "You want to visit them again before you leave, don't you?"

"Yeah. I couldn't save either of them," sighed Morgan, recalling the bad memories. "I want to pay my respects... and I want to get Gaius one last gift."

Chrom smiled. "Alright. But when you go, someone has to leave with you," he ordered.

"Alright." Morgan stood up again. "Let's see..." He thought for a moment. "Can you tell me where Cordelia might be? Wait, that's probably a bad idea..." he mused. "Frederick might kill me if Cordelia got in danger in any possible way..."

"I'll explain to Frederick," smiled Chrom. "I believe Cordelia's tending to her pegasus."

"Thanks, father!" Morgan quickly left to his room and prepared himself with a Steel Sword and Thoron tome for emergency. _Good thing mother got me that tome,_ he thought to himself. _I'll need it for when we leave for Plegia, but for now... there could be bandits._ With a shrug Morgan decided on an Elwind tome. He then set off to find Cordelia.

Morgan soon found the mother of Severa tending to her pegasus, just as his father had predicted. "Cordelia!" he called, and she turned to face Morgan.

"Morgan," she greeted, giving her pegasus one last pat before fully turning to face him.

"Do you mind if you can give me a ride to Themis?" asked Morgan. "Besides, my father wishes that I have someone else with me."

"Are you sure you should even be out of bed?" asked Cordelia. "You're still wounded."

"I'll be fine," sighed Morgan. "Please? Do you mind? On your pegasus?" he spoke.

"Alright." Cordelia prepared her pegasus to ride. "What do you want to go to Themis for?"

"I want to see the graves of Maribelle and Gaius," responded Morgan. "I couldn't save them..."

Cordelia nodded. "I see." The two walked out into the sunshine, Cordelia hopping on her pegasus and offering a hand to Morgan, which he took. "Alright. You ready?"

"Yes." With that, Cordelia forced her pegasus into the sky. "Don't you love the sensation?"

"Yes..." Morgan saw so much more from high up. It literally took his breath away. "Wow..."

Cordelia softly laughed. "Amazing, isn't it?" With that, she forced her pegasus to move more quicker. Within a few minutes, Morgan could see Themis. "There it is." Cordelia took her pegasus in for a sharp dive, and Morgan soon jumpede off. "What are you-"

"Elwind!" Morgan landed smoothly. "Phew. That was exciting!" he grinned, before Cordelia landed on her pegasus. "Sorry for just jumping off like that, but I felt an urge to do something dangerous."

Cordelia grimaced. "I see..." She shook her head, keeping on her pegasus. "Follow me, I know where the graves of those two are."

"Alright." Morgan followed Cordelia on her pegasus. Soon, he was in front of two graves labelled with the names of Gaius and Maribelle. "What's the Brady of this timeline going to do without you two?" he murmured quietly to himself.

Morgan gave a sigh, and revealed a flower from his cloak, placing it on Maribelle's grave. "Maribelle... if Aunt Lissa was busy healing someone else, you always were there to make sure I had no serious wounds." Morgan smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Morgan turned to Gaius' grave with a slight smile as he revealed a toffee from his cloak. "I know you love sweets, a lollipop in particular... but I didn't have any time to grab one, sorry." Morgan save a sigh as he set the sweet on Gaius' grave. "You were always there to give me advice on how I should be like around Nah... and yours worked, unlike Inigo's, which I never took." Morgan looked up at the sky before looking at the grave again. "If I had just realized the dagger sooner, I could've saved you. I'm..."

By now Morgan had to stop, his throat seeming to close. "Morgan... go on... whispered Cordelia.

"Thanks." Morgan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't save either of you." With that, he turned to Cordelia. "Alright. Time to go back."

"Alright." Cordelia took Morgan's hand and they soon took off. "You know... you said some important things back there."

"Yeah..." Morgan looked at the sky, before an idea came to him. "Wait... do you know where Ricken's grave is?" he asked.

"His grave is in the courtyard. I'll show you where it is," replied Cordelia, and soon, Morgan once again jumped off while using his Elwind tome to land safely.

"Follow me." Cordelia took a sharp dive again, and was nearly touching the ground, stopping before a grave. "There it is." She then moved away.

"Ricken..." Morgan sighed. "I don't have anything for you, sorry. But... thanks for saving my life. If you hadn't, I wouldn't..." Morgan stopped. "I'm still waiting on what you mean by that I'll understant one day... but thanks, and I'm sorry you decided to save me when you could've saved yourself."

He was suddenly hugged silently from behind. "Morgan..." From the voice, he knew it was Nah. "My father would've liked that you said that."

Morgan relaxed. "Yeah." He looked up at the sky. _Would you, Ricken?_ He thought. _Would you have like it?_

"But... please..." He could hear Nah starting to cry. "Don't be sorry for your survival over my father's..." She began to quietly cry into his cloak's back.

Morgan smiled at the sky. _I'm also sorry I made your daughter cry,_ he added silently. _But seriously..._

 _Thank you._

 **Alright... soon I'm going to write a one-shot, which means chapter 7 will probably be up next week or in two weeks so that I can work on it... this one-shot's the longest thing I've written in a single shot so far...**

 **Anyways... thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Geez... this probably should have been up earlier... but I got lazy and played video games. But have no fear, this story will continue!**

"I hate the desert," muttered Morgan as he followed Chrom. Half a dozen Shepherds followed the two.

Chrom smiled. "Yeah," he replied. "Your mother didn't like the heat too much, either, under that cloak of hers..." He sighed. "Was Lissa right with the timing for having Morgan?" he seemed to mutter to himself. He looked back at the Shepherds following them.

 _He's self-conscious,_ thought Morgan. He sighed as he pulled at his new cloak. _I'm the Grandmaster of the Ylissean army,_ he thought again in disbelief. _I prefer the cloak I got from mother though..._

Morgan had been forced by Nah to wear the fancy cloak as he with some of the Shepherds travelled to Plegia.

"Something on your mind?" Morgan turned to see Stahl, walking over riding his horse.

"Kind of," replied Morgan. He held up his new cloak. "This thing would restrict me if we need to fight..."

"Your mother was Grandmaster for quite a while," Stahl told Morgan after a brief silence. "We travelled to face Validar... for the final gemstone. You were there, she fought expertly."

"Yes... but... I'm not my mother," sighed Morgan. "She has a lot more skill in... like, everything!"

Stahl grunted. "I remember that time you made... what was it? Bear meat in soup? That was alright," spoke Stahl. "Your mother burned water once. I'll never understand how."

"Wow..." Morgan laughed briefly as he walked with Stahl. "I can cook better then my mother?"

Stahl smiled. "Yep. There, you're better at something then your mother," he told him.

"Thanks, Stahl," responded Morgan. He hurried to catch up with Chrom, as they were nearing the castle, entering the courtyard. "Grima's skull..." grunted Morgan quietly.

Chrom nodded grimly. "No way will they ever get that out of here." He stopped in front of the entrance, waiting for a little, before guards opened it from the inside. "Shepherds... let us go."

Morgan turned back, with Stahl, Brady and a few more following. "Right."

Morgan followed his father into the castle. _Just as I remember,_ he thought darkly. Soon, they were in front of the throne room. "Father..." murmured Morgan.

Chrom nodded. "Right." He turned to the Shepherds. "Stay here. Morgan and I will enter alone."

Morgan followed Chrom as he entered with Chrom to meet the new ruler of Plegia.

Sitting upon a throne was a man with menacing red eyes, in a cloak similar to Morgan's, but with the Mark of Grima on the back. He stood as Chrom and Morgan entered the room.

 _This is the new leader...?_ thought Morgan. His left hand crept inside one of his cloak's deep pockets, to ensure one hand on a Thoron tome Robin had recently gifted him with. _He isn't trustworthy..._

"Prince Chrom." The man's voice was slightly deep as he stepped forward to meet Chrom and Morgan. He focused his eyes on Morgan. "Who is this?" he asked.

"He is the Ylissean Grandmaster, Morgan," answered Chrom. "Robin was unable to come, so Morgan is here in her place, King Blade."

 _Blade? What kind of name is that?_ Thought Morgan. "It is a pleasure to meet you, king of Plegia."

"The pleasure's all mine." Blade walked back to his throne. "Tell me of your business here."

Chrom nodded. "Yes. Why do you keep sending soldiers into Ylisse?" he asked.

"I know nothing of soldiers entering Ylisse," replied Blade. "Prince... you speak of nonsense."

Morgan couldn't restrain a quiet growl. _This is the king...?_ He looked at his red eyes. _Wait... those eyes remind me of Validar..._ He flinched slightly as Blade focused on Morgan.

"Hm... is your Grandmaster afraid, Prince?" mused Blade. "He seems afraid of me."

Chrom grunted. "Stay calm, Morgan," he whispered. He turned back to Blade. "He may be."

"He has no reason to be afraid," purred Blade. "I am unarmed, you know. Nothing to be afraid of."

 _There's a lot to be afraid of,_ thought Morgan. "I am sorry," replied Morgan. "Just... a precaution."

Blade nodded. "I see. Well... Prince." He looked back at Chrom. "No soldiers have left Plegia."

 _Wait..._ thought Morgan. _He left me alone after I said... a precaution? Who are you...?_

"Are you sure?" asked Chrom. "Because I'm sure that now Ylisse has lost people due to Plegia!"

 _Ricken..._ A familiar pang of guilt hit Morgan. He made sure he could flip open his tome at a moment's notice. _His death was your fault, Blade... even if you try to deny it._

"Are you sure that they haven't died mysteriously, Prince?" snarled Blade slightly.

"Yes," replied Chrom. "I am positive that soldiers from Plegia attacked Ylisse to try and spark another war! That is what I believe."

Blade let out an unstrained growl. "I see. I'm afraid you know too much... surrender here and now or..." He revealed a long, slightly curved sword from his cloak. "... you can die."

"I think that I will... not take either of those options!" Chrom drew Falchion as he forced his way out of the throne room, Morgan running after him. "Shepherds!" called Chrom.

Morgan turned, Blade calmly walking after them."Thoron!" he grunted, but Blade seemed to shift somehow, dodging the spell. "What...?"

Suddenly Blade was in front of Morgan. "I might tell you... in death." He swung, but Chrom's Falchion blocked his sword for Morgan. "Hm... do you plan to sacrifice yourself for your people?"

"Never. Morgan!" grunted Chrom, and with difficulty, Chrom forced Blade's sword away, and the two ran to catch up with the other Shepherds. "He's a monster... not a good idea to fight him."

"Father!" Lucina was leading the other Shepherds down a hallway. "Hurry!" she called.

"Right!" Morgan by his father's side, the two got to the front of the Shepherds. "Run, everyone!"

Morgan made sure to arm himself with a Levin Sword his mother had also given him. "Father... do you remember the passage we have to take to escape?" He ran alongside Chrom, somehow keeping up.

"Yeah. Take a right here!" he yelled, and there was the gate to freedom was waiting, but there were soldiers in the way. Chrom cursed. "Everyone! Prepare to engage!"

Morgan quickly thought up a simple strategy, but one that should work. "Lucina! Aunt Tharja!" called Morgan. "We're on the back! Libra!" called Morgan. "Heal if any of us get injured!"

"Alright." Lucina raised her Falchion. "What if they get our flanks?" she asked.

"I already have that covered!" grunted Morgan, as soldiers began to try and surround the few Shepherds. Instantly, Morgan saw Lon'qu's sword flash out. "Incoming, everyone!"

"Heh heh heh..." Tharja's dark laughter only grew as she unleashed destructive dark magic.

"Alright..." Along with Lucina, Morgan protected the back of the Shepherds. "Ugh..." As Morgan was slowly overwhelmed by a certain soldier, he was forced to the floor, barely able to use his Levin Sword to block. _This one's got strength...!_ he thought.

"It's-" Before the soldier could finish his sentence, Lucina ran him through with her blade.

"Thanks," panted Morgan, getting back up. He withdrew his sword to quickly whip out his Thoron tome. "Thoron!" His spell struck an opponent about to strike Lucina's back. "Lucina! Get your mind in the battle!"

"Right!" Lucina charged off to deal severe blows to more of the enemy.

 _Lucina... now that I think about it... she hasn't_ \- Morgan's thoughts were interrupted as a axe was swung. He barely ducked in time. "Thoron!" The enemy soldier fell, dead. Morgan let out a breath. _Using Thoron really drains me... how does mother manage to unleash so many Thoron spells...?_

He whipped out his Levin Sword again, withdrawing the tome. "Auntie!" he called. "Fall back! We're close to escaping!" With a slight grunt, Tharja followed Morgan back to the back of the Shepherds, as they had fallen behind in the fighting. Morgan saw Chrom fighting with Blade at the front.

Blade's cloak was gone. He wore a simple white shirt with brown leggings. "Prince!" he growled as the two clashed with their swords again. "You have no chance against me!"

"Aunt Tharja! Get..." Morgan let out a grunt as he met another axe with his Levin Sword. "Ah...!" He overwhelmed the soldier and cut him down. "Phew... get Miriel to cover the back! My father...!"

Tharja nodded as she used Ruin. "Go," she told him. "I have it covered here."

Morgan ran to the front, unleashing a burst of lightning from his Levin Sword. As he struck, Blade didn't even turn from Chrom, and the two clashed again.

What is this person...? thought Morgan again, noticing Lucina rushing to the front. Morgan charged in with a stab that Blade evaded using the shift from before. "Lucina!"

"Right!" Morgan's sister rushed in from Blade's other side, and this time he jumped back.

"Hm..." He mused. "So... two blades of legend and your Grandmaster facing me? What are the odds!"

"Stand down, Blade," spoke Chrom. "All I want is peace in the world."

Blade scoffed. "True peace can never be achieved... EVER!" He lunged suddenly at Chrom, but Lucina and Morgan crossed their swords at the same time, deflecting Blade's powerful stab.

"So... you try and kill my..." Morgan stopped. "The Exalt of Ylisse?! That would lead to peace?!"

"No, it wouldn't. It would lead to despair for your people," snarled Blade. "That would make it easy for us Plegians to swoop in and conquer Ylisse! Then, if Plegia conquers all... that would be peace."

"You madder then the Mad King, Blade," grunted Chrom, raising Falchion again. "Ready?"

"Always." Lucina lunged in with a swing that Blade deflected, but Morgan quickly got out his Thoron tome and fired, making Blade perform his shifting movement to dodge. "Now... I challenge my fate!"

 _I've heard you say that WAY too much..._ thought Morgan as he got out his Levin Sword again, dashing in unison with his father. "Now!"

"Heh..." Blade blocked all of their attacks with his long sword. "What's wrong? Is that all two Falchions and a tactician can accomplish?" he sneered. "Disappointing, don't you think?"

A sudden thought occurred to Morgan. "Move back!" he yelled, shoving Chrom back. "Lucina...!"

"Too late." Blade stabbed Morgan with his sword. "Without their tactician... the Shepherds will be destroyed, until every last one has been hunted down to extinction."

Morgan coughed up blood. _This thicker cloak... a bit of protection, but..._ He swung his sword at Blade, who let go of his own sword to jump back. _Why didn't he use that shifting movement...?_

"Morgan!" Chrom hovered near his son. "Are you okay?" asked Chrom. "Lucina, keep an eye on Blade."

"Right." Lucina turned to face Blade, her Falchion raised. "You..." She let out a growl.

"I'm fine, father..." panted Morgan. "Libra's with Tharja at the back, covering them..." He let out a wince. "Pull it out, father. I wasn't stabbed in a lethal area."

"Too dangerous," replied Chrom. "If we could..." He cursed. "All the healers are distracted with tasks..."

Morgan threw up more blood suddenly. He saw Blade before him suddenly, pushing his blade deeper in the Grandmaster. "Sorry," laughed Blade, before he took his sword out.

Morgan fell over, losing all control of his body. "Ugh..." His head was on the ground in such a way so that he could watch Blade raise his sword for the final blow.

"Never, you bastard!" Chrom unleashed a powerful slash, knocking the sword out of Blade's hands.

"Right!" Morgan saw Lucina come up behind Blade and attempt to stab him, but Blade shifted, quickly retrieving his sword. "Father..."

"Oh?" Blade was suddenly behind Lucina, but she managed to move just enough so that his stab only grazed her side. "Hmph." The two engaged in combat.

 _No, Lucina,_ protested Morgan inwardly. _You can't..._ He found enough strength within him to move his hands. He managed to get his left hand in his cloak to grab his Thoron tome.

"Stay here, Morgan." Morgan managed to focus his eyes on Chrom. "Lucina and I will handle Blade, then we'll get a healer to heal you."

Morgan watched as Chrom joined the fray, but it was clear that Blade outmatched both of them combined. _I've gotta..._ Morgan tried to find his voice as he flipped over the tome.

Blade blocked a slash from the royals similarly to how he had blocked the attacks of all three of them last time. "Well..." He looked at Lucina. "I believe you should join your brother... who will soon be dead, but then again... all of you will be dead."

Morgan saw Blade behind Lucina as soon as he managed to raise his hand, his voice a croak as he spoke the spell, but not before Blade's sword began to descend.

"Thoron."

Blood spattered the floor as two bodies hit the floor before Morgan blacked out.

 **This took way too long... but here is this chapter! It's of decent size, too... so that's good.**

 **(By the way, Morgan blacks out quite a bit... from injuries or other means...)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Alright... time for another chapter!**

"Ugh..." Morgan awoke on the field where Robin had first been found by his aunt and father. _Wait..._ he thought. _Plegia... Blade..._ He growled slightly. _Is he going to cause another war?_

He slowly got up, wincing as pain surged through his stomach area. His Grandmaster cloak was torn in a few places, with his Thoron tome and Levin Sword on him. "Ugh..." He was in a small tent that looked like it was hastily put up. Morgan walked out of it.

He was currently on a short hill, the tallest area of the field easily. He looked down to find a few tents in the late afternoon. Morgan saw them as Chrom's and Lucina's.

Morgan slowly walked down, pain still surging through him. He reached the bottom, and Chrom walked out of his tent. "Morgan!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," replied Morgan. He groaned as he streched, feeling a few bones crack. "How long was I out for, and do you think Blade is trying to start a war like Gangrel?"

Chrom mused over the questions for a moment. "You were out for quite a while... at least a week, I suspect. As for Blade..."

"At least a week?!" exclaimed Morgan. "Oh, no... that's not good. Father..."

"Morgan." Chrom shook his son's shoulders gently to take his attention. "I do believe Blade is trying to start another war. One that we probably will have to fight."

Morgan's heart sank. "Ugh..." he groaned. "So Blade has to interrupt the peace, because he thinks that we Ylisseans are disrupting it..." he grumbled. "Alright. We should hurry home now."

"Agreed," responded Chrom. "We've been resting here for the last two days. Shepherds!" he shouted. "Time to move out!"

Morgan walked slowly back to his tent, and it was barren, unsurprisingly. Morgan walked out with a grunt of discomfort as pain jabbed him again. He fell on his back with a sigh.

"You're in no shape to try and put that tent away." Looking above him, Morgan looked into Stahl's friendly eyes. "I've got it. Go join Chrom and the others."

"Thanks, Stahl," replied Morgan as Stahl helped him up. "Alright..." Morgan once again headed down the hill towards his father and sister.

"Okay, everyone," Chrom was saying. "We'd better hurry back to the capital now and tell everyone there what has happened in Plegia. Has everyone packed up?" He looked around, eyes on Stahl as he finished packing up Morgan's tent somehow.

Stahl hurried down, Morgan's tent in his arms. "Yes," he spoke. "Now, everyone has packed up."

"Alright. Shepherds!" called Chrom. With that, the Shepherds followed him as Chrom set a punishing pace in Morgan's mind.

Morgan found himself at the back, beside Stahl and Lucina. "Geez..." he grumbled. "I can't believe I was out for so long..."

"None of us really believe that you're still alive," admitted Lucina. "That sword had a bit of poison on the tip, as I noticed, and both you and I got antidotes before it was too late."

"Oh... well, it sure didn't hit any dangerous spots, but it sure came close," muttered Morgan.

Stahl nodded. "Libra and Brady watched over you for over four days, just to ensure you were alive," he told him. "Now, well... you should tell your wife, I think."

 _Nah..._ Morgan almost froze in place. _I didn't think of her at all..._ He sighed. "Shoot... Nah might just kill me for getting injured so badly again." He let out a sigh as he imagined what his wife could do to him.

Lucina smiled. "You made her happy, Morgan," she told him. "She was never so optimistic in the future, even though you don't remember that."

"Right..." murmured Morgan. "Well... when I get back, first thing I'm going to do is talk to Nah."

Lucina's expression became slightly pessimistic at Morgan's words, similar to when Morgan could remember her face.

 _She's been like that ever since Inigo died,_ he realized. _So she..._ Morgan gave a sigh as he remembered the shy womanizer. _That attack from Grima... that he took... like Ricken..._

Morgan was lost in the ocean of sad memories he had as he marched, the mood now seemingly mute.

...

It was late at night when Chrom and all of them entered the castle. Morgan didn't see his wife in the main hall, so he walked to the room he now shared with Nah.

He entered to see a small oil lamp lit as his wife slept in the bed in the room. Morgan smiled, tired. He slid his Grandmaster cloak on a windowsill, taking his shirt off to the ground with a content sigh of being with his wife again. He slid his pants off as he entered under the sheet with Nah.

She was on her right side, and Morgan faced her front, simply drawing her hair from her face repeatingly, as Morgan was content to just touch her.

Soon, there was a change in her breathing and Nah opened her eyes to stare into Morgan's.

The two simply looked into the other's yes, the oil lamp providing light for the two to see the other.

"Morgan," whispered Nah, and he felt her swollen midsection. "I'm glad you're back safely."

He smiled. "Yeah?" He watched as she lay on her side. "I can't die yet, I'm going to be a father."

Nah sighed. "Yes." Her hand came to around Morgan's stomach area. "Another scar..." She closed her eyes as she felt that area. "Morgan... how'd you get hurt this time?"

Morgan sighed, as he lay down on his back, giving his wife a bit of space. "I got stabbed. A sword was the item in question. Someone forced it deeper, before taking it out," he admitted. "Stahl told me that I probably should've died. Libra and Brady looked over me for over four days to make sure I wasn't dead, apparently." He heard his wife take a short intake of breath.

Nah opened her eyes again and lightly slapped his face. "You could've died..." she whispered.

"Yeah. Should be fine now, though," replied Morgan. "Sorry. But I'm not going to die yet."

"Yes," murmured Nah. "Please don't. Our child needs both of us." Her eyes looked at her stomach. "What do you think our baby will be like?"

"Hm..." mused Morgan. "I hope that it's a little girl," he admitted. "I also hope she gets your hair."

Nah let out a small smirk. "I hope she gets that blue hair," she replied, looking at Morgan's almost black hair. "I think she'll have your eyes, and... my smile?"

"She? So you think our child will be female, too?" asked Morgan. Nah smiled at him.

"I think so," replied Nah. "But I don't know. We'll just have to see," she told him.

"Yeah." With that, Nah closed her eyes and began to sleep again. Morgan could tell by the way her breathing became, and how she didn't move.

Morgan yawned. _I'm tired from the march,_ he reasoned with himself. He hugged his wife, falling asleep next to her with a smile on his face.

 **Yay! Short compared to the last chapter, but... but two chapters in one day?! I'm working, people!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Alright... here's chapter 9! Hope it's fine!**

Morgan sighed, sitting on his bed alone. Two weeks had passed since the small group of Shepherds had confronted Blade. His wife was experiencing morning sickness, like Nowi was. _Except... Ricken's gone..._ thought Morgan. _No one can truly comfort her... did I do the right thing...?_

He sighed again, equipping himself with the old tactician cloak a future Robin had given him so long ago. He made sure he had a tome and sword in his deep pockets, advised by his mother and father.

 _Nah's taking longer then usual,_ he noted to himself, as he walked out in the early morning. He looked outside a nearby window. He could see just about everything in Ylisstol.

Looking directly down, he could see the guards being replaced, and looking outward, he could shops starting to open. It was so peaceful, Morgan could almost forget Blade trying to start a war. Almost.

With a slight growl, his mind returned to what Blade was trying to do. _So... he's like Walhart..._ he thought. _What if... we fight... but father dies? Lucina would probably have to step up again..._

"Morgan." He turned around at his wife's voice. "You only have that look when you're thinking." She looked out the window beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

Morgan smiled slightly. "A lot of things," he replied. "But Blade's really up there. I told you about him, and my father thinks he's madder then Gangrel. He totally is, by the way."

Nah smiled back at him. "I see." She looked at her stomach. "Soon our child will be born."

"Not until you are," replied Morgan. "I mean... that Nowi will give birth to you first."

Nah nodded, her eyes in sadness. "Just... was there no way both of you could've lived?" she whispered.

"Apparently not," sighed Morgan. "Well... are you feeling fine now?" he asked his wife.

Nah nodded. "Yes. But now I feel hungry," she admitted. "Think breakfast's ready yet?"

"Maybe. I'll go see. Want to come with me?" asked Morgan, his wounds now healed by Lissa.

"Yes." Nah stumbled on the stairs, but Morgan was there to catch his wife. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You're pregnant, it's fine to get help," he told her, putting her upright. "You think that you're okay now?"

"Yes." With that, the two made their way to the kitchen, where a few cooks were starting to begin. Commanding all of them was Stahl.

"Stahl!" called Morgan. "Got a sec to talk to the Grandmaster?" Stahl quickly walked to him and Nah.

"Morning," he grunted. "Now, make this quick. I need to make breakfast, and I'm cranky."

Morgan grinned. "Of course. How's it going with Sully anyway?" he asked him.

"Alright," muttered Stahl. "You know she's pregnant now, so she's been sleeping a lot more. But last night wasn't like that," he groaned. "Anyway. Looks like Nah needs some food."

"Um... if there is any," responded Nah. "If there isn't, I'll manage until breakfast."

"Nonsense," snapped Stahl. "I know how Robin was like when she was pregnant. She would constantly whine and groan until she got some food." He quickly made a delicious-looking sandwich for her. "Alright, here we go. This ought to be fine until breakfast."

"Thanks, Stahl!" called Morgan as he followed Nah out to their room. Once he securely closed the door, Morgan sighed. "Nah... I think we're going to have to go to war. Against Plegia, I mean."

Nah had already finished the sandwich and was sitting on Morgan's bed. "Remember the stories?" she asked him suddenly. "About Emmeryn letting us win against Gangrel easily."

"Yeah. Why bring that up now?" asked Morgan, curious of where his wife could be taking this.

"If Blade is as... determined as you say he is, someone else may have to sacrifice themselves to ensure that we win the war," spoke Nah.

Morgan let out a growl. "I will do everything I can do to prevent that from happening," he snarled.

"Of course... but there's a limit to what even tacticians can do to save lives," replied Nah.

Morgan was silent. He gave a sigh. "You're right... without my mother helping me, I don't know if I can do this. The way Blade fights... " He let his neck hang. "He's really hard to fight."

"Right." Morgan's head snapped to the door, whipping out the tome he'd randomly put in his pocket. He relaxed when he saw Chrom.

"Phew." Morgan lowered his hand, looking at the Arcthunder tome in his left hand, lowering his right hand. "Sorry, father." A small bolt had built up in Morgan's hand.

"It's fine. Morgan..." Chrom let out a sigh. "I think we'll have to take it to Plegia."

"I hate the desert," muttered Morgan. He took out a random Iron Sword from his cloak, dropping it on the windowsill near Morgan's bed, equipping himself with his Grandmaster cloak. "When do we leave?" he asked his father.

A small smile built on Chrom's face. "This morning, after breakfast. You're the last one I'm notifying," replied Chrom. "Make sure you're armed to the teeth."

"Yeah," responded Morgan glumly as his faather left. He turned to Nah. "I'll come back alive."

"Good." Nah squeezed his hand. "Try not to die. Even though you say that... promise me."

"I promise," smiled Morgan. He had a Levin Sword, an Arcwind tome, a Thoron tome and an Arcfire tome. "Alright..." He sighed. _Another war... one that we can't avoid..._

His careful eyes inspected Lucia enter his room, the Lucina of this timeline. "Lucia," he smiled, making sure all his deadly weapons were in his cloak when he picked her up. "You've gotten big."

"Uncle Morgan!" she grinned. He knew that smile. That was a smile Robin had, that Morgan had gotten from her. "Hi, auntie!"

"Hello, Lucia," smiled Nah. Morgan set Lucia on his and Nah's bed so that the young child could feel Nah's stomach.

"Ooh..." Lucia seemed mystified by Nah's big stomach. "Why are you so big, auntie?"

Nah smiled at the young version of Lucina. "Well..." She looked at Morgan for a moment. "There's going to be someone new that you can play with soon, Lucia."

"You're almost five now, right, Lucia?" asked Morgan. His younger sister nodded.

"Soon!" she declared. "Father told me that the party from two days ago is my party, because he'll have to leave me for a while."

Morgan grimaced slightly. "Right. I'll have to go with him," he told Lucia. "He and I and... well, quite a few of the Shepherds. You'll have to wait for us to come back."

Lucia looked at Morgan fully. "Will you come back in time for my birthday?" she asked.

Morgan winced slightly. "Uh... well... maybe," he tried for a smile. "We'll try to come back in time for your birthday, but your father has the party for you done already if we don't make it. Okay?"

Lucia nodded, before jumping off the couple's bed. "Try and get father back! Hopefully in time for my birthday!" With that, she ran off.

"He he," giggled Nah. "Oh, Lucia never fails to lift my spirits." She then became slightly somber. "Morgan... since your aunt and Lucina will probably leave to fight this war with you and Morgan, that'll leave just Robin to try run matters here. Try and end this war as quickly as you can."

"Yeah," replied Morgan. "I'll make sure to try and end this war quickly." He grabbed a Steel Sword and kept that in his Grandmaster cloak, with a lot of room to spare.

Nah sighed. "At least we'll be able to share one meal together. Maybe the last one we'll ever share..." she murmured quietly.

"Maybe," agreed Morgan. "But believe me when I say I'll do everything in my power to prevent that."

"Yes." Nah sighed. "Just... our child needs us. That's all I have to say. Now, you'd better talk with your father. But first..." She pulled Morgan in for a deep kiss. "Come back safe."

"Promise," he smiled, his right hand resting on her left cheek. "Alright. See you at breakfast." With that, Morgan walked out of the room, and found Chrom in the room he shared with Robin.

Both of them were sleeping, Robin sleeping while Chrom looked at Falchion, studying himself before he noticed Morgan. "Read to discuss strategy, Grandmaster Morgan?" he asked.

Morgan nodded. "To the strategy room," he spoke, waiting for Chrom to withdraw Falchion into its sheath. He led Chrom a small room covered with maps and ink and such.

"Alright." Chrom sighed as he sat with Morgan at the table. "First off... who should we take?"

Morgan thought before he decided to speak. "Well... I think aunt Lissa should join this time. As well as Lon'qu, and, uh... well, I think we shouldn't take anyone's who pregnant, although that's obvious."

Chrom nodded. "Let's see... so you and I, Lissa and Lon'qu... Lucina?" he asked.

Morgan nodded. "Wait... maybe if we went to Regna Ferox..." mused Morgan. "If we could get Basilio and Flavia to join us, we would be a lot stronger. As well as the army they have there."

"Yes... but we have to leave immediately after breakfast, and we'll have to hurry," mused Chrom. "Sounds good. Well... I told everyone to be ready, since any of them could join us in this war."

"Panne and Yarne," grunted Morgan. "Ugh... why don't we just take everyone except the women who are pregnant?" he asked.

"Not a bad idea... yes." Chrom nodded. "Alright. Then I'l announce this at breakfast." He grunted as he go tout a map of the Plegian desert. "Next are the terrain and battle strategies..."

Morgan groaned as he looked at how much he would have to do. _How did mother ever manage to do all of this across so many wars?_ He wondered before he began to think on the upcoming war.

 **Oh geez... I just wrote a lot. I need a break after this...**

 **CAN I ASK FOR THIS, WORLD?!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Alright... well... chapter 10. LET'S DO THIS! (Fire Emblem Fates... seems exciting!)**

Morgan sighed. His father and him and managed to get Basilio and Flavia to join their armies with the Exalt's, and now they were settling for the night, close enough to Plegia to enter the next day.

Morgan was patrolling as quietly as he could. His father had told him to get some rest, but he just couldn't resist making sure the guards weren't distracted and that it was quiet.

Chrom had decided to have everyone rest in a rather big clearing with a forest and stream nearby, and Morgan was currently in the forest somewhat, his hands in his Grandmaster cloak.

 _It's quiet tonight..._ Morgan noted. _Could there be something in this forest...? Not out of the question..._

He heard a twig snap behind him. Spinning around, Morgan aimed his right hand, Arcwind tome in his hand. "Show yourself!" he growled.

"Calm, Morgan." Morgan relaxed as he heard Chrom's voice. "I thought I told you to rest."

Morgan grunted. "I'm jumpy tonight," he admitted. "It's just... one can never be too secure."

Chrom nodded. "Yes. But remember, we have guards." He clasped his son's shoulder. "We're fine."

"Right," muttered Morgan. "I'll be back in camp in a second." Chrom nodded and walked back.

Morgan sighed. He walked to the nearby stream, sitting at its edge. He felt calm as he studied his reflection in the water.

 _Ricken... Gaius... Maribelle..._ He looked at the sky. _All of those who died against Grima... Inigo, Cynthia... Sumia... Kjelle..._ He raised his right hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "With my mother, I... I still couldn't help you in the end.."

"Sorry about what?" Morgan drew his Levin Sword and sent electricity in the direction of the voice. "Hey!" A figure emerged, a bit of smoke rising from their sword. "Just being friendly."

Morgan grunted. "Sure." He drew his Steel Sword. "Are you an enemy?" he asked.

The young teen smiled. _A girl,_ Morgan realized. "That depends on your opinion."

Morgan threw up his sword and flipped a random tome open. He quickly glanced at the cover. "Arcwind!" he shouted.

The girl used a shifting movement and evaded the spell. _Blade... wait. Is she... could she be..._ Morgan grunted. _No way..._

"My name's Rose. What's yours?" she asked, raising her long sword, as if readying herself to swing.

"Morgan." The Grandmaster caught his sword and drew his Levin Sword, a sword in both hands.

"Heh." Rose rushed Morgan, and the two clashed. "What's wrong?" she taunted as she forced him away. "With those two swords, come at me! Come on!"

Morgan grunted. "This is pointless," he told her. "There's no way you could beat me."

"I'm not trying to beat you," replied Rose. "I'm trying to distract you. Big difference, you know."

Suddenly, cries and lights came from the camp. Morgan growled. "An attack when we're vulnerable."

Rose nodded. "My father, Blade... he has told us underlings to kill you. Without their tactician, there's no way your army will be able to beat us Plegians." She clashed with Morgan again.

Morgan leaped back from her attack, feet in the stream. _Wait..._ he thought. _Laurent told me once that water conducts electricity... hope it doesn't break like against Drake..._

Rose rushed Morgan, and the two clashed fiercely. "Hah!" She unleashed a powerful overhead swing that Morgan sidestepped. "You feel for it!" She used her momentum and swung sideways.

"Ugh!" Morgan staggered back a little from her slash. _She's faster then me..._ he thought. "Alright..." He withdrew his Steel Sword and dropped his Levin Sword to grab his Arcfire tome. "Arcfire!"

Steam rose as Rose dodged and the fireball hit the water. Morgan quickly grabbed his sword and met Rose's slash. "Your magic doesn't do anything. Face it, I will kill you."

Morgan growled. He dropped the weapons in his hands. "I surrender," he told her. _Forget water... I have to get her with Thoron..._ Rose grinned as she walked at him.

"So... this is it." She raised her sword to the side of Morgan's neck. "Bye." She drew it back to get power for the slash she would unleash.

Morgan let out a roar, quickly flipping his tome open and the beam of Thoron struck Rose as her blade just began to cut into his neck. "Ugh..." She fell over. "You trickster...!"

Morgan felt his neck. A cut, but not overly lethal. "I'll do anything if it means another comrade can return after a battle." He collected his weapons and ran to the camp. The Shepherds were cornered, with the armies of Basilio and Flavia a bit away in their own fighting.

Morgan grabbed his Arcwind tome. _A semi circle... we're trapped..._ thought Morgan. Chrome's eyes glanced at the silent Morgan, but quickly flashed back at the enemy general, Morgan assumed.

Morgan quietly flipped his tome open, still in the shadows vaguely, with a bit of difficulty to see him as he pulled his hood over his head.

 _The leader..._ he thought to himself. He was currently talking with Chrom, Falchion luckily still in his hands.

"You're cornered, Prince!" he snarled. "There's no hope! No one who can help you! Your allies are busy at the moment!"

"Perhaps... but we will keep on fighting. We will never allow Plegia to take over Ylisse!" shouted Chrom.

"Heh." The leader raised his blade. "Men! It is time to destroy our enemies!" he yelled. "Go!"

"Not so fast." Morgan emerged, wind swirling around him as he charged up his tome to unleash the spell. "Arcwind!"

The blades of air blew all the foes apart. "Now!" shouted Morgan. "This is where we fight back!"

"Yes! Follow me, Shepherds!" roared Chrom, leading them into battle. Morgan saw that quite a few had no weapons.

"Lon'qu!" Morgan tossed his uncle his Steel Sword, and the swordsman nodded in thanks, preparing to battle.

"Shoot..." grunted Morgan, thinking rapidly. He drew his Levin Sword as a male with an axe charged at him.

"Hah!" The man overpowered Morgan, forcing him to stagger. "This is-" A sword impaled him.

"Next time... well, there is no next time." Lucia forced Falchion out of the man's body. "Are you okay, Morgan?"

"Fine," he told her. "Alright... I have to get everyone divided into units of magic and melee weapons-" A sudden thought occurred to Morgan. _When Lucina, mother and I were at the cottage Nah and I used to share... that's why...!_

"Morgan?" Lucia's voice made Morgan snap out of his daydream. "Dividing us into units?"

"Yeah," he replied. "One uses magic..." With that, he whipped out his Thoron tome. "...while the other has a weapon for close range."

Lucina blinked. "So... you and I?" she asked. Morgan nodded, flipping his tome open. "Alright. Then let's go."

"I'll cover your back," promised Morgan as he followed Lucina into the heat of battle. He passed Tharja, telling her to pair up with Libra before he ran after his sister again.

Soon, Morgan managed to divide the army of Shepherds into more efficent units of two each. Soon, only a few soldiers were still alive, which the Shepherds quickly took care of.

"That's it," breathed Morgan. He sagged, and he noticed a Steel Sword being thrown at him, which he caught with quick instincts. "Thanks, uncle!"

Lon'qu nodded, before heading to probably find Lissa, Morgan suspected. Before he had a chance to move, he heard the voice of Rose.

"I'm not dead yet," she panted. "Morgan..." She raised her sword in a charge. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Morgan raised his Levin Sword, but Lucina deflected Rose's stab with Falchion. "Lucina?!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you?" asked Lucina, pointing her holy blade at the young Plegian girl. "Were you the one who cut his neck?"

"Yes," laughed Rose. "I'm Rose. Now, then..." She lunged again, but Lucina met her blade easily.

"Ugh! No..." Morgan rushed in beside Lucina, slashing his blade across Rose's leg, but she seemed to ignore it as she clashed with Lucina.

"You...! You're royalty, both of you, I bet." Rose backed away slightly, pointing her sword at both of them. "You..." She pointed her sword's tip at Lucina. "You look like a princess, and Morgan... he radiates that kind of feeling."

"Stop speaking nonsense." Lucina raised her sword. "I am Lucina, princess of Ylisse. I will be the last name you know."

Morgan sighed as he charged with his sister. "Give up," he told Rose as he and Lucina continued to slash her slightly, unable to keep up with two blades. "There's no way you will be able to battle two of us will only one sword!"

"Good!" Rose let out an evil laugh. "I can die trying to kill you!" She lunged at Lucina, but Morgan whipped out his Steel Sword and deflected her blade. "Morgan... I will kill you!" She roared and lunged for him.

Lucia stabbed Rose's leg and she swung wildly, but Morgan blocked her wild slash. Rose fell over, looking up at the two Ylisseans.

"Sorry." Morgan withdrew his swords and flipped open his Thoron tome, aiming at her head. "Thoron."

With that, Lucina and Morgan turned away from the bodies of the enemy Plegians and Morgan sighed. "Morgan..."

"What a waste of human life," he murmured quietly. "I hope we leave soon. I'm wide awake now."

Lucina looked at her brother as he walked away. "This is how ugly a one-sided war can get, Morgan."

 **Yay... I finished the tenth chapter...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **I am so sorry... this should've been up A LOT sooner, but I hit a bit of writer's block, which stinks. Anyways, on to chapter 11!**

Morgan gave a sigh. All of the Shepherds had suffered injury, but he'd insisted that he would be treated last, along with his father. Lissa had huffed, but she quickly went back to healing the others when it was clear Morgan and Chrom would wait until everyone else was healed.

 _What a waste,_ thought Morgan as he sat in a tree. _So much life is going to waste with Blade around..._ He ... _I wish mother and Nah were here with me..._ He looked at the sky. _Mother would reassure me that I'm going a fine job, and Nah would tell me to stop worrying too much..._ He smiled slightly.

"Well..." He spoke out loud. "Guess I'd better check on everyone." He jumped down from the tree, and walked calmly to the camp the Shepherds were staying in for the night. "Father!" he called. Chrom turned, and walked to his future child.

"Morgan," nodded Chrom, Falchion at his side. Morgan saw that his father had a slash on his side. "You're looking at my stab wound, right? It's not that bad."

"If you say so," replied Morgan after another moment of inspecting it. He looked at his father's face. "Father... I think we should stay here until tomorrow morning, then move towards Plegia again. The Shepherds need to heal, and-"

"I get it," interrupted Chrom. "But we'll have to talk with Flavia and Basislio. "After we get healed, we should get on that."

Morgan nodded. "Alright." With that, Chrom moved away again, and Morgan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

 _I... I'm no better then the soldiers I've killed,_ he realized. He almost laughed out loud, but he knew that just about everyone else would fuss over him, and he didn't want them to. _But here I am, a tactician for an army and the son of the Exalt... how'd this happen?_

Morgan sighed. _This war isn't starting off very well,_ he mused. _Mother would be doing a much better job then I am right now..._

"Morgan." The young Grandmaster turned around at the mention of his name. "Have ya got healing yet?"

"Brady." Morgan groaned. "No. My father and I are waiting. We're last, to be truthful." Brady blinked at Morgan's words.

"That's no good," muttered the priest, getting out a healing staff. "You sure got hurt this time." He began to slowly heal Morgan's wounds.

Morgan let out a puff of air when Brady finished. "Thanks, Brady." Morgan stretched. "You should probably go help aunt Lissa and Libra."

"Aw, I almost forgot!" With that, Brady hurried into the tent Morgan had seen his aunt in earlier.

Morgan blinked. "Well." In his insanely massive cloak pockets, Morgan still had all his weapons on him. He saw that his tent was already put up by someone, and entered to drop some of the weaponry weighing him he had on him afterwards was his Thoron tome and Levin Sword.

 _Thoron is a powerful tome,_ he thought. _It drains me really quickly..._ With a shrug he walked out. Chrom was waiting for him. "Father."

"Let's go," replied Chrom, Falchion still at his side. With that, he led Morgan out of the camp the Shepherds were currently camping at.

As Morgan walked with his father towards Basilio's and Flavia's camp with all their soldiers, he noticed that there were quite a few burned trees. _Fire..._ he thought. _So... they may have mages with fire tomes, or at least..._ He stopped thinking on that for a moment. _We're going into enemy territory. I know nothing about where we're going to fight in, while they do and can fight more efficiently..._ he realized.

"Morgan!" He looked up at Chrom. "I bet you're troubled by this, and tired. But we should talk with Flavia and Basilio before we rest."

Morgan nodded, and hurried to catch up with Chrom."Sorry," he spoke, and Chrom nodded, before continuing on.

Morgan gave a sigh so quiet it was almost silent. _I bet most of these soldiers have families to return to,_ he thought. _Is that it? The only reason they fight is for their family? Is that enough purpose?!_ Morgan felt his head droop as he followed Chrom. _Maybe... but then, all of their fates are literally held in my hands,_ he realized. _I'M the final factor if they can see their loved ones again or not... how did mother ever manage to take all of this pressure?!_

"Morgan!" He managed to raise his head to look at his father. Chrom gave a quiet sigh. "Just like your mother, I see. Robin used to stop like that, too, after a battle. Don't try and hide it, tell me what's on your mind." Chrom turned to face Morgan.

Morgan felt a droplet of water splash on his face. He pulled his hood over his face. "It can wait, father," he told him.

"No, it can't." replied Chrom. "If I brought you to see Basilio and Flavia like this, they might just think I'm crazy. I've called your name six times now. Tell me, new Grandmaster... what's on your mind?"

Morgan gave a faint smile under his cloak's hood. "Alright... it's about the lives of the soldiers. It's dangerous to fight," began Morgan. Chrom nodded. "Most, if not all, of them have families, I bet. With my plans, it all depends on me to get them all out safely! But what if they all can't?"

Chrom simply waited for his son to continue. He even tapped his foot as he waited.

"Don't you get it, father?!" exclaimed Morgan. "I literally decide who lives and who dies! I can't make that sacrifice! I just-"

He stopped when Chrom grinned. "Just like Robin. She and I talked once, you know. The exact same subject. If you can't make that sacrifice..." Chrom's eyes gleamed. "Then don't."

"It's not that easy!" Morgan stared at his father. "Both sides would have worth sacrifices to make, and... and... I just don't know."

Chrom snorted. "You're young. Robin believed that if you want, no sacrifice has to be made. You have to believe the same thing, Morgan," spoke Chrom.

"But father! What if I have to choose between... I don't know, saving Lucina or Stahl?!" asked Morgan. "A choice I can't make..."

Chrom paused. "Robin asked me about that once, as well. A sacrifice you can't make. Then make a strategy so that you won't have to make that kind of sacrifice!" he declared. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're right. It all depends on you. **I** depend on you, to make the best plans you can."

Morgan watched as Chrom turned and walked towards the other camp. "Thanks, father," he spoke under his breath. "I'll be sure to make a plan so that I don't have to make that kind of sacrifice."

With that, Morgan ran after his father, with another faint smile on his face.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Alright... chapter 12! More writer's block, I'm sorry... but now, I feel more hyped then ever! HYPE!**

Morgan sat in his net, two days later. They were deeper in Plegian territory, and he knew something was off. _I bet they're planning an ambush or something..._ thought Morgan as he looked over his parchment of paper for the land around them. _No signs of Plegians ever since that last ambush..._ he noted.

He gave a sigh and looked away. _It's late, maybe I should take a break,_ he mused. He smiled slightly as he remembered how he'd fallen in love with Nah in the first place. His mother had constantly paired the two up in battles for some reason. Morgan had wondered why, as this had left other pairings in the same battles with less efficient ways of battling. _Fighting together builds up a relationship..._ Morgan gave a tired yawn.

Suddenly, he heard a slight pattern of footsteps beyond the tent. His left hand instantly found itself in his cloak, fingers bending to grip the Thoron tome he had. He blinked and lowered his right hand when he saw Lucina enter the tent. "Lucina," he breathed out.

"Still here, Morgan?" Lucina sighed. "You should head back to your own tent, tomorrow we'll have a busy day."

"Yeah... we'll be close to the castle, but I don't believe Blade would just let us walk up to him like that," spoke Morgan. "I've got to make a strategy that ensures that as many people as possible comes back from this, so I can't rest."

"You're just like mother," spoke Lucina. "Dedicated to saving every life, if she could. Good night, Morgan." His sister walked out.

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking over the map again. _A cliff nearby...?_ he thought. _Maybe I can use that..._ He noted it in his mind.

With a groan, Morgan found himself on the table, tired. _Maybe Lucina's right, and that I should be sleeping,_ he thought. "Ugh..." With a grunt, Morgan managed to rise, and walked into the rainy weather outside the tent. He managed to stagger to his tent. In a flash, black was all Morgan could see.

He awoke in the morning, and felt energetic, somehow. "Morgan!" He heard Chrom call for him outside his tent.

"Coming, father!" Morgan checked his cloak, not bothering to have taken it off the last night. All of his weaponry were still in it. Morgan dashed out to his smiling father. "What is it?"

"In a little it'll be time to march again," he told him. "Stahl or someone will put up the tents, so just make sure you're prepared."

Morgan nodded, when Chrom grunted, grabbing Falchion. Morgan could smell smoke. He turned around and saw his tent was struck by a flaming arrow.

"An ambush!" he growled, drawing his sacred blade. "Pledge must be full of cowards if all they've done to try and stop us with are ambushes!"

"Not quite, Exalt." Chrom and Morgan turned around. Right there was a man, dressed in light but efficient armour, with a blade. "So... this is the Shepherds."

Morgan slowly crept his hands to his pockets, to grab one of his tomes, he wasn't sure which one his hand was about to grab-

An arrow struck Morgan's left arm, and he grunted. "Another arrow in a more lethal place if you don't get your hands out of your pockets right now," growled the man. "Anyway, my name is Edge, younger brother of Blade. I wish to duel the one who killed Rose, his daughter."

Morgan tore the arrow out of his arm with another grunt. "I killed Rose," he told him. "So... you want to duel me."

"I was the one to kill Rose!" Morgan knew without turning that that voice belonged to Lucina. "Duel me, Edge."

"I can do it, Lucina," growled Morgan. "I'm fine." He grabbed his Levin Sword out of his cloak. At his touch, it instantly came to life, electricity coming off of the blade. "What are the conditions?"

"My archers leave you alone if you can get me to resign," replied Edge, drawing his blade from his back. "But if I win... well... Blade won't have to deal with you, then. It would make his wish to conquer Ylisse very easy."

"Morgan, its crazy to fight this man alone," grunted Chrom. "Don't do it. If you lose, we all die."

"My word is the only thing keeping all of you alive right now," grinned Edge. "During the duel, no one may interfere in any way. If they do... heh..."

"Sounds reasonable," replied Morgan. _I can't use my left arm with a sword,_ he realized. _No dual wielding for this..._ Morgan sighed. "Let's do this."

"Mm." Edge sounded satisfied, and the two began to circle each other. "I was the one who taught her, you know. Can you beat me?"

"We'll see right now." Morgan's blade met with Edge's, but Morgan found himself forced back, unable to use his left arm. "Gah!"

"Hmph!" With a grunt, Edge stabbed, Morgan barely ducked under the low stab, and rolled to the side as Edge moved his blade down. "Hm..."

Morgan got to his feet, and threw up his sword, quickly grabbing a tome with his left hand, making him wince briefly with pain. Morgan aimed his right hand at Edge as he realized he grabbed his Thoron tome. "Thoron!" he shouted, and the beam of lightning lunged at Edge.

"You haven't mastered that spell!" Somehow, Edge deflected the beam off of his sword, running at Morgan.

"Ugh!" Morgan forced the tome back in his cloak, catching his Levin Sword as he grabbed another tome, meeting Edge's slash.

"That's not enough!" Edge bypassed Morgan's sword defences and slashed at his stomach area. "Heh!" Edge jumped insanely far back from Morgan's counter slash. "Too slow, Grandmaster of the Ylissean army."

Morgan grabbed his Arcwind tome. "I may not be able to match you in speed and swordplay, but I have more then that up my sleeve," he smiled slightly.

"Stop bluffing!" Edge lunged for Morgan, who barely blocked his stab with his blade. "I will not lose!" He managed to stab Morgan.

"Ugh!" he grunted. Morgan gasped in pain as he twisted the sword painfully. "AGH!" he screamed, and Edge took out his sword and jumped back. Morgan doubled over, throwing up blood all over the ground.

Chrom growled as he watched the scene before him. "Father! There has to be something we can do!" gasped Lucina.

"We have to watch, Lucina," grunted Chrom. "Lucina, I believe in Morgan. I believe he can do this."

"Defeat me? Ha, impossible for this one!" grinned Edge. "Well... I might as well put you out of your suffering." He walked slowly towards Morgan.

Morgan gasped painfully, managing to stand up straight. "No... I'm going to be the one to put you out of your suffering." Morgan flipped his tome open as Edge lunged again. "Arcwind!" He managed to twist him as he zoomed at Morgan, but the tip cut a slightly bigger wound in Morgan's already massive wound.

"Ugh!" Edge tried to rise up quickly, but Morgan used Thoron, piercing through his hand, dropping his sword. "So... you surpass me in battle..."

Morgan walked up to Edge and kicked his sword away. He was panting heavily as he finally wiped the blood from his mouth. "This was tough," he admitted. "But now... it's time to end it." Morgan slammed his Steel Sword down in a downwards swing, right through Edge's heart. He went limp.

"You did it, Morgan," replied Chrom. "I sent out spies to try and track down any enemies, but..."

Morgan saw an archer emerge and bow briefly before leaving. "We should be fine now," he panted. "We should start marching."

"Not without getting those wounds seen to, Morgan!" He saw Lissa emerge with a healing staff. "Just give a few seconds..."

Morgan groaned as his aunt healed his heavy wounds. "Thanks, aunt Lissa," he told her. He withdrew his weapons. "Let's go, father."

Chrom nodded. "Yes." He rallied the Shepherds and they began to march. Morgan grunted, as Lissa only healed his massive injuries.

 _That was close,_ he thought. _Edge... you were a worthy foe... but that is not enough to stop us,_ noted Morgan, slowly staggering along at the back of the group.

"Here." Morgan looked up and saw Stahl offering a hand. "Get on. You must be exhausted after that fight."

"Thanks." As Morgan was helped on, he felt himself growing sleepy. Soon, he lost himself in the void of darkness that was sleeping.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Yay, chapter 13! Let's do this!**

Morgan grunted. Now, they were much closer to the Plegian castle. The location where Blade was waiting for them. Morgan had his strategy ready for when they invaded the castle the next day. In fact, some of the Shepherds had argued with Chrom about why they were waiting for an extra day to finish the so called "war."

Chrom had told them that it was better to wait, as then they'd be full of energy and ready to fight.

Morgan was in a new tent, looking over his weaponry. He checked the Thoron tome. It cracked slightly each time he used the tome, but the cracks weren't too big upon the book. He breathed out in relief.

He sighed. "Tomorrow we settle this," he muttered. He checked his two swords. "Maybe I should train for a bit... Lucina's probably doing that..."

"No, she isn't." Morgan didn't turn around. That was Chrom's voice. "We're ending this tomorrow, so I told her to get some rest."

"Father... this isn't much of a war," spoke Morgan, turning to face Chrom. "Blade hasn't done much, and... well..."

Chrom nodded. "I know, Morgan. But maybe he's reserving his forces for the final confrontation," replied his father. "I don't know."

Morgan sighed. "Good night," he spoke. Chrom nodded and walked out of the tent. Morgan set his cloak on the edge of his bedroll and gave another sigh. _At this rate, I'll be able to replace Cordelia,_ he thought with a slight smile. He climbed in the bedroll and began to lose himself in sleep.

The next day, all of them were before the castle that would end the war. "Everyone's ready," grunted Basilio.

"Good," replied Chrom. "Morgan!" He called. His future son walked over to his father. "What's the strategy again?"

"Alright... father, you and I, as well as a few others will enter the throne room. I think they'll ambush us outside the throne room, which is why only a few of us will enter. With most of us outside, we should have no trouble, as Blade will probably be in the throne room waiting for us."

Basilio grunted. "Who are you planning to take with you, kid?" he grunted, hefting his massive axe.

"Let's see... you, Lucina..." Morgan stopped for a moment. "Ugh... no one will fights on an animal, there's not enough room for them to use the creature to full effectiveness... Tharja... and... Libra..." He paused. "Uh... that should be it, I suppose..."

"Your words are really raising morale, kid," scoffed Basilio somewhat sarcastically. "Alright." He turned quickly to a passing messenger. "Get Tharja and Libra, those two will be coming with us into the throne room!"

The messenger bowed quickly, before he dashed off to complete the task. He nearly tripped in his haste.

Morgan grunted. "Alright... father, Lucina. Should we brush up on our swordplay?" he asked. His sister and father nodded.

"Good idea." As Chrom led Morgan and Lucina to the training grounds fairly nearby, he snorted. "It's going to be an ambush."

Morgan nodded. "That's what I suspect. Also..." He narrowed his eyes. "I've noticed a few spies around..." He turned. "Arcwind!"

A single person was blown out. "Agh!" Morgan flinched. That voice... but that person had died in this timeline...

"Gaius?!" exclaimed Chrom. "No... you were killed with Maribelle! I was there when they buried you!"

"He's not Gaius." Morgan saw a flash behind him, and beside him, Lucina collapsed. "But the psychology worked, didn't it?"

Chrom drew Falchion. "Blade..." he growled. "Explain, then! Tell us who that Gaius look-a-like is, if you know him!"

"Simple... I got a simple man and changed his hair colour. Now, die!" Blade drew his blade and suddenly performed very rapid slashes. Chrom fell over.

"What...?" Morgan grunted, grasping his Levin Sword and meeting Blade's slash. "You're a coward! Hiding behind ambushes!"

"Better watch your back." Blade suddenly moved away, and Morgan staggered. A dagger stabbed him. "Ah...!" _That stupid spy...!_ Morgan cursed.

"Now, for the new attack I just mastered... Sword Art: Million Slashes!" roared Blade. Suddenly, a lot of pain and blood burst from Morgan's body, all his tomes slashed to shreds, his Steel Sword now broken. "I held back... only twenty slashes, but it's enough."

Morgan could only see faintly through almost closed eyelids. "The spy that helped in the defeat of Ylisse..." hissed the man. "... it's Fire."

Morgan felt a bit of electricity spark from his sword. _If I can make a miracle..._ he thought, slowly losing himself. _Then I won't just lose like this._ Morgan felt Fire move away from him. His right hand was still gripping the Levin Sword. It was getting hard to breathe...

"It's not over yet, Blade!" panted Chrom, getting back on his feet. "That was good... but it's not over yet! It'll never be over until one of us dies!"

Morgan heard Blade smirk. "Fine, Exalt. I was just going to take your tactician, but now... your army will be a lot more broken if you die!"

Chrom let out a roar, and Morgan heard metal clash, feel a few sparks on his cloak. _No..._ he thought. _I have to get up... we could end this right now..._

"Ah!" He heard Lucina shout, and knew who she could be fighting. Fire, somehow, was matching his sword swings with careful stabs with his dagger.

Morgan felt drained, so tired... but he managed to turn so he was on his stomach, still gripping his sword. Slowly, he managed to get to his knees, and opened his eyes clearly. The scene before him made Morgan want to close his eyes again. "No..." he managed to croak.

Chrom was staggering, with Blade grinning as he prepared to deal the last blow. Lucina's Falchion was about a foot away, as she lay on the ground. Fire let out an evil laugh, and turned his dagger downwards, ready to stab her.

Morgan could almost feel his heart stop. _I don't know if I can save either of them..._ he realized. _But..._ "AAAH!" he screamed, rising back to his feet.

The attention of both Fire and Blade were taken for a moment. Lucina grabbed Falchion and cut off Fire's head, while Chrom recovered and lunged.

"Rah!" Chrom swung, and cut deep into Blade's shoulder. "Well?! How does it feel?!" he roared, taking out Falchion to swing again.

"Pain... it tells me..." Blade glared at Chrom. "I'm alive!" He stabbed, and Chrom moved too late. Blade's sword entered a lethal spot.

Morgan was frozen. Chrom coughed up blood, and stabbed Falchion. Blade dodged skillfully. "Ah..." Chrom faltered. "Curse... you..."

"Father!" screamed Lucina. _Was this how it felt..._ thought Morgan. _To lose father? The knowledge of the fact?_ "You...!" Lucina arose, running at Blade.

Blade took out his sword. "He's dead. Now it's your turn." Blade deflected Lucina's slash with such power that the blade was thrown out of her hand. "In fact... it's time for you to join him now!" Blade's blade flashed as he swung towards Lucina.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Don't complain, I'm starting to type this just as I put up the last chapter...**

Morgan let out a roar of helplessness. "NO!" He raised his sword, feeling and hearing the lightning buzz off the blade. A concentrated burst began to build up at the tip. Its size grew extremely quickly.

Lucina somehow managed to dodge Blade's stab so that it was only a glancing blow on her side. She hissed with pain. "Morgan!"

"Rah!" Morgan felt the burst of magical energy leave him. Blade groaned as he skidded back from the blow. "Lucina... father... he..."

"We have to fight now, Morgan!" Despite her words, Morgan could see that his sister crying. She grabbed Falchion. "The feelings... you can't let them overwhelm you... not in a situation like this... otherwise it's all over."

Morgan felt his blade crackle. _Those twenty slashes sure messed me up..._ he thought, slumping to one knee. "But... your injuries..."

"I'll be fine," she growled. "Blade!" She slashed, but Blade used his shifting movement to dodge just enough so that she didn't cut him. "Ah..."

"Well... hm?!" Blade suddenly moved back from an arrow. "Noire... from the future, just like you two..." He grinned at Morgan and Lucina's faces. "Before I started this war, I made sure to get every inch of information I could from the last war you had against Validar... and Grima."

"Now's here someone who did their research." A voice came from behind Morgan. "Blade... even with that done... you still won't win against Ylisse."

"That voice..." Morgan felt a slight surge of hope. "Don't tell me that..." He turned his head around to look at the newcomer. "Nowi?! But... how?" _Also, you don't usually sound serious in general..._ he thought. _What happened that could've done that?_

"Well... Nah was born early..." Nowi frowned slightly. "I've left her to a wet nurse and joined you guys. Nah's stomach is bigger then before!" she grinned.

Morgan blinked. "Yay," he deadpanned, his blade building up more magical power. "Stay back! That man... killed Chrom!"

Nowi became unusually serious again. "I can see that. Anyway, everyone else are here!" Roars only proved her words as the Shepherds surged forward.

Morgan grunted. "Lucina, get back!" he hissed. "Aunt Lissa!" His aunt and sister hurried over. "Auntie, please heal us. Even with all of us... I don't think we can take on Blade. He killed father with ease!"

Lissa blinked, before pulling out a healing staff. "Chrom..." she murmured, before she began a healing spell to heal her niece and nephew. She stopped soon after. "There," she breathed out. "I'd better get Lon'qu to help me pull his body out of the way..."

Lucina suddenly gasped. "Morgan, look! Coming from behind Blade... an army!" she exclaimed.

Morgan cursed. "So Blade was going to act like a coward and try and end this here..." he growled. "Alright, Lucina! We have to try and take mother and father's places for this battle!" he told her. "After all... Blade won't just give up this time. He'll continue to fight us until he's dead."

Lucina nodded. "Yes." She gripped her Falchion tightly. "But... Morgan, your sword has a massive crack in it and there's no time to get another weapon. If your Levin Sword breaks, what will you use?"

Morgan's mind was blank for a moment, before the answer came to him. "Father's Falchion," he murmured. "That's it... if I can wield it..."

Lon'qu passed by then, Chrom's body over his shoulder. "Morgan. Take this." He held out Chrom's Falchion. "He would've wanted you to have it."

"Thanks, uncle." Morgan gingerly took the sword. At that moment, his Levin Sword shattered. He sighed. "Father... watch over me, always..."

Lucina let out a slight sigh. "Watch over the family you've left behind, father," she murmured. "Now, Morgan... we'll be slaughtered quickly if you're not there to guide us. So hurry!" she snapped. "Father gave his life for this war! We can't lose!"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. You remember the first ambush, when I spilt everyone into units based on abilities close up and far away?" She nodded. "Alright, Lucina, can you do that. I'll cover half and you cover the other half of the Shepherds." His sister raced away. "Now..."

Within moments, there was an immediate change in the battle. _They have to have a tactician..._ thought Morgan, Falchion in his hand. _Better see if I can use father's holy blade..._ Morgan raced out, and swung Falchion downwards at an enemy soldier. He cut the foe's right arm off. "That answers that question... but..."

He looked away for a moment and a fiery sensation burst in his left arm. Morgan gasped in pain, almost dropping Falchion in the pain.

"So... you must be the tactician of this pitiful army!" Before Morgan was a girl about his age wearing a cloak similar to his. "My name's Angela, the tactician for the Plegian army. Time for you to die!"

A tome! realized Morgan, barely dodging the Arcfire fireball she sent at him. 'Whoa..." Morgan ran for the enemy, who dropped her tome and grabbed a sword, sparks flying as the two blades met. "Yeah? Well, too bad. I can't die yet. I have too much left to do in life!"

"So did all the soldiers your army is killing right now!" Morgan flinched, and Angelia instantly overwhelmed him. "Now, it's over."

"Hah!" Lucina was above Angela. "SILENCE!" she roared, stabbing downwards, right through Angela's head and body.

Morgan panted. "Thanks, Lucina." He grabbed Angela's Arcfire tome and stuffed it in his cloak. "Behind you!" He dashed forward and slashed.

Lucina gasped. "That..." She shook her head. "I'll tell you later... after we kill the bastard that killed our father... he's the only one left now!"

 _That was quick,_ noted Morgan as he ran after his sister. _Did Blade just have an underwhelming army...?_ He suddenly saw an arrow coming for his head. _No...!_ _Another ambush after his first one!_ He closed his eyes, waiting for extreme agony to enter his skull.

Instead, all he felt was a warm spatter of blood. Morgan opened his eyes again. "Ah..." The man before him instantly crumpled.

Morgan let out a loud roar. "Uncle Lon'qu..." A murderus surge erupt from within. He whipped out the Arcfire tome, and cast the spell. The fireball he tossed out was massive, and he saw archers burning. He grinned. "Yes..."

He gripped Falchion and turned to meet a spear. "Huh/" grunted the soldier, the tip of the weapon cut off.

"Well?" Morgan lunged, and stabbed the legendary blade through the foe, before aggressively taking it out. "I have to end this... so that as few lives are killed as possible..." Morgan panted, before looking up, barely dodging a stab. "Blade!"

The killer of Chrom laughed like a maniac. "It's your turn, tactician of my enemy. That's all I need to kill you!" He slashed, his sword meeting Falchion.

"Hah!" Morgan moved back as Lucina descended from her leap, just slightly cutting Blade as he moved away. "I didn't get him..."

"Want revenge?" grinned Blade. "For dear old dad? Well, I've got news for you two. You're only fighting me now out of a sense of purpose."

Morgan looked into Blade's eyes. _Hatred... and..._ "I get it. You were such a coward you had to use ambushes," declared Morgan. "Lucina."

His sister nodded, before lunging. Blade dodged, just to get struck slightly by Morgan's Arcfire spell. "Gah!" he growled. "So, your army may overwhelm mine! Whatever! If I kill the two of you, then I break the will of the Ylissean army! Time to die, fools!"

By now, Morgan had noticed that the army had almost finished fighting. "No... it's your time to die, Blade." He pointed Falchion at Blade.

"Well... archers! Fire!" roared Blade. Suddenly, a massive storm of total death sales over the army. Morgan saw Cordelia fall, an arrow in her body.

"Ah!" Morgan's left hand was pierced by an arrow, and it also tore the Arcfire tome to shreds. However, no more arrows fell. Morgan tore the arrow out of his hand, and let his arm hang limply at his side. "Is that it?" he asked.

Blade curled his lip. "Ah... I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed. He lunged, but Morgan easily met his slash. "Yes, that was it. Everything else... I'll finish!"

Morgan was forced away. "No..." He was stabbed. He threw up blood all over Blade as he twisted the sword. "Ah..." he croaked.

"Huh?" Blade looked down to see Lucina's Falchion. He growled. "That's not enough... RAH!" He tore out his sword and slashed behind him, his sword biting into Lucina. She staggered away, her sword still in Blade. "Heh..."

Suddenly, there was a dragon in front of Morgan. Nowi began to breathe fire, but Blade threw his sword. It somehow pierced through her skin, entering her belly, and she collapsed.

"NO!" roared Morgan. He ran at Blade, ignoring all the pain inflicted on him so far. Blade tore out Falchion, and stabbed. Useless, thought Morgan, remembering from Lucina that Falchion could only be used by those of the royal family. To his surprise, as he dodged, it cut his cheek. "What...?"

Blade grinned. "My bad. I should've told you... I didn't get the blue hair of your family, but I'm from the future. Just like you and your sister!" he laughed.

"Ah..." grunted Morgan, swept off his feet by Blade. He landed awkwardly, all the wind blown out of him. "This... can't be how it ends..."

Suddenly, blue hair flashed at the edge of his vision. "Morgan!" He threw Falchion, and Lucina somehow caught it, lunging for Blade.

"Hm?!" Blade turned, getting Lucina's slash. However, the Falchion he was wielding was forced from his hand into the air. "NO!" he roared.

Getting to his knees, Morgan caught the blade. He used it to get up, and ran for Blade. "AH!" He slashed as the same time as his sister, and Blade seemed to panic. He fell over, having been cut into three pieces by the two swordsmen from behind and in front of him.

Morgan panted. "Here." He gave Lucina her sword, and she gave him the Falchion of the current timeline. "We won."

Lucina nodded. "Ylisseans!" she called, turning to face all the armies. "We have won today! Now, it is time to return to Ylisse!"

Morgan coughed up more blood at Lucina's final words, and fell over. _We won..._ he thought, vision starting to blur. _Finally..._

 _I can get back to Nah... and our child._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Well... we're close to the end... this chapter and probably another, and this piece is done. It sure has been fun...**

Morgan sighed, heavily bandaged. _Almost home,_ he thought happily. _War isn't anything fun..._ His brief happiness then vanished as he remembered the Shepherds that had died. _Lon'qu... Nowi... Cordelia... father... how am I going to explain Nowi's death to Nah...?_

Morgan groaned. He had insisted on walking back to the castle, but now it was late and he felt stiff. _War..._ he mused. _What can we learn from war...?_

"Alright, Shepherds!" he heard Lucina call. "The castle is nearby You are dismissed!" With that, the Shepherds began to walk away in the night.

"Lucina!" called the Grandmaster, and his sister walked calmly over. "How are we going to explain father's death to mother?"

Lucina flinched. "I don't know," she replied, turning her head away. "You'd better hurry back... Nah's waiting for you. I'll be back soon..."

Morgan nodded, the Falchion of the current timeline in his cloak. He drew it out. "Yeah..." Morgan placed it back in his robe and walked towards the castle.

He entered, and it was quiet, only the guards just inside greeting him. With a sinking heart, Morgan saw Robin descend from a staircase. "Morgan?"

"Mother," he deadpanned. "I... there is something you need to see..." He drew out the legendary sword in his cloak. "Falchion."

Robin immediately collapsed, knowing what that meant. Sully rushed over from where she was to comfort her, also softly pregnant.

Morgan couldn't bear to watch the scene. He turned away, and a guard spoke out. "Prince Morgan? What does that mean?"

"It means the Exalt is dead, damn man!" growled Sully, before bending over Robin protectively. "It's all right," she soothed.

 _When Sully acts nice and sweet, I'm seriously going to start worrying,_ thought Morgan as he raced up the stairs. When he reached the top, it wasn't enough. He forced the door to his room open, gasping for air.

"Morgan?!" He saw Nah raise her head, her body somewhat bloated. "Oh..." She managed to sit on the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Morgan was suddenly worried about how he must look. Out of breath, heavily bandaged, probably a wild look in his eyes... "Sorry," he mumbled, before grasping Falchion from his cloak. "The war's over, but... my father died."

"Oh..." Nah tried to hug Morgan as he sat on the bed, but failed due to her big stomach. "Oh... can't do that for now..."

Morgan carefully placed Falchion on a shelf. "There's really bad news, though... Nah, Nowi... she..." He stopped.

He heard Nah gasp. "No," she whispered. "No...! Mother... joined father...?" Morgan didn't answer. "NO!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Even if I know being sorry won't bring her back." He tore off his ripped Grandmaster cloak and grabbed his old cloak from a future Robin, as well as a tome for safety. "Be back soon." He also grabbed an Elwind tome, jumping out the window.

Morgan landed softly, and walked off. The sun was almost done setting, and he let out a roar. "WHY?! FATHER!"

"Morgan..." He looked down to see the present Lucina looking up at him with big eyes. "Where's my father?"

Morgan almost felt his heart stop. "I'm sorry, Lucia." He knelt down to be eye level with the child. "Your father... you won't be seeing him for a long time."

"Why?!" she cried out. "Does he hate me?! Is there a way I can make it better?! Did you do something?!" Now she was screaming. "What did you do with my papa?! If you won't give him back, then I'll... I'll..."

Morgan drew his hood over his face and walked away from the screaming child. _I can't take it..._ he thought. "The sorrow... the grief... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed at the sky, looking up. Rain began to fall as he screamed.

"Morgan..." He heard Nah from the window. He growled. "Come back..." From her voice, it sounded like she was crying. "I... I don't..."

"I can't take it, Nah," he hissed. "It's just..." He carefully picked up Lucia somehow, with her great weight and her screaming and kicking at his body. "Chrom's gone," he told her. "And there's nothing I can do to let you see him again."

"Are you sure?!" she gasped, still struggling for freedom. "I... I WANT MY FATHER!" she screamed. Morgan felt a sob rise from his throat.

"You'll get wet..." He walked back into the castle, where Lucina was now standing, comforting Robin. "Morgan..." she noticed.

Robin's eyes were red as she looked at her future son. "Tell me..." she rasped. "Tell me how he went."

Morgan set Lucia down, and the guards picked her up. "Father was killed by a lethal stab." With that, Morgan walked back out into the rain.

 _I have to escape..._ he thought. _All of it... everything..._ He let out another roar, before rushing off in the rain. "Blade..." he growled. "You..."

"What were ya gonna say?" asked Brady, nearby. "Cursin' Blade isn't gonna bring back your pa or anyone else, ya know."

"Of course I know," snapped Morgan. His anger faded away. "Brady... what did it feel like when Gaius and Maribelle died?"

"Like the loneliest feelin' in da world," responded the priest, before he walked away. He called back. "And like nothin' could ever make things right again."

Morgan continued. _That must be what Nah if feeling now..._ he thought. _I should be there... for her..._ He turned around, and saw lights in the castle. _So much has changed..._ he bitterly thought. _A grandfather the child Nah and I will have will never see..._

Suddenly, her heard an ear piercing scream. _What is that...?_ Morgan began to rush back. _It came from Nah's room...?_ Worry for his wife sent energy bursting through Morgan's body. He ran to the front. There were definitely screams coming from the room Morgan had with Nah.

"What's going on?!" he gasped, in the castle, cloak wet, as he glared at a guard. The guard hesitated. "Well?!"

"Miss Nah..." The guard paused for breath. "She is having her child right now."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Alright... this is the last chapter! A fun ride, huh? Well, I won't keep you for long! Here's the final chapter!**

"You've got to be kidding," deadpanned Morgan. "Is there a way...? It's too early!" he roared. He ran up the stairs, before stopping. _She probably doesn't want to see me right now..._ he thought. _But..._ He heard another scream from their room, before words soothed Nah. _Is Aunt Lissa with her...?_

"Morgan..." He knew Robin was behind him. "Nah's fine, but you should go in to see her." There was still grief in her voice, but it wasn't nearly as thick as before. Morgan slowly turned around. Robin's eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry," he managed, before walking up to his room, slowly opening the door. Inside, Lissa was looking happy, while Nah held a small bundle in her arms. _It's all over,_ thought Morgan as he walked closer to the bed. "Auntie...?"

"Oh, Morgan!" she started. "It's fine. Born early, but a healthy baby girl!" she smiled. "I've already cleaned it all up. In fact, I was going to get you... but you're here now." She walked out. "I'll leave you two to it."

Morgan nodded, before walking hesitantly to the bed, sitting beside his wife. "Nah," he murmured quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Nah nodded. "Our little girl, Morgan. Born on the day I know my mother died." There was no bitterness in her voice. In fact, there was nothing in her voice.

"Yeah..." Morgan sighed, before lying down. "It's been a long day," he murmured. "Blade killed my father, and Nowi died."

Nah nodded. "Before we talk about that, though... we have to give her a name," she told him. "What do you think?"

"Well... there is one name..." He paused. "It's a bit strange... but I think it'll fit her no matter what." He paused for if Nah wanted to interrupt. When she said nothing, he continued. "Ella."

Nah blinked. "Ella..." she murmured quietly. "It's great, Morgan." She smiled. "Oh..." She paused. "I'm tired, Morgan..." She leaned against him, and she was asleep within a few moments.

Morgan sighed. "I love you, Nah," he murmured, drawing her hair behind her pointed ears. He gently set her down, and took their child. _Ella..._ he thought. He saw a crib nearby. Ella was snoring, and Morgan couldn't resist smiling as he looked over his sleeping family. He set Ella down in the crib.

He gave a contented sigh as he took the wet cloak off, and his plain white then crept next to his wife and smiled as he saw her smile.

...

Morgan awoke in the morning, confused for a moment how he was so comfortable, before looking to his left to see Nah clinging to his arm. _That's right..._ he thought. _We won the war... we beat Blade... and we lost father..._ The memory threatened to overwhelm Morgan.

He carefully moved out of Nah's grasp, but Nah simply grabbed his arm again. He sighed. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little bit," she mumbled sleepily. "But it's strange... I don't think babies are that quiet." She looked at the crib.

Morgan yawned, before managing to pry Nah off his arm and getting a clean, not-bloody shirt on. He picked up Ella in his arms, and she stayed quiet. He handed her to Nah. "Our daughter."

She nodded happily. "I know." She cradled her in his arms. "Now I have a protective feeling coming over me... are we truly parents?"

"Guess so," grinned Morgan. He heard a knock at the door, and opened it. "Mother," he spoke in surprise. "Are you okay?"

Robin nodded. "I told everyone to stay away," she told him, walking in. "It's tiring after having a child, and having people crowd you doesn't help."

Morgan nodded. "I bet," he replied. "How's Lucia?" His words made Robin freeze. "Don't tell me something bad happened to her."

"No, nothing of the sort," replied Robin. 'Just melancholy, I think... over the fact that she'll never see her father again."

"I know that feeling," murmured Nah, holding Robin's grandchild in her arms. "It's a lonely feeling." She spoke sadly.

"Ah..." Robin sighed. "Well, I guess you know that feeling." She walked over. "Well... seems like my favourite grandchild is doing well."

Morgan blinked. "Ella... well, that's her name, she's your only grandchild," he sighed. "Mother... well..." He paused.

"I know what you're trying to say," she told him. "I get it. Well, I'll call in everyone else," she grinned, dashing out.

Morgan sighed, sitting on the bed. "Today's going to be a long day," he mumbled. Nah nuzzled him with her head sympathetically.

She nodded. "But everyone will have to come in at some time, and they want to come see the newest child in the Ylissean royal family."

Morgan groaned. "Yeah... wait. Where's the you of this timeline?" He looked around, and saw a small bundle in the crib. "That's it, isn't it."

It wasn't a question. Nah nodded. "I knew you'd be tired last night, so... I'll have to manage both of them now," she sighed.

"Or you could get a wet nurse," replied Morgan. "To care for you... ugh. I finally know what father meant by being confused by this time travel..." He gave a sigh. "Anyway..." He picked up the slightly bigger bundle from the crib. "Did Nowi give her a name?"

Nah visibly flinched for a moment, and Morgan instantly felt guilty. "No," murmured Nah sadly. "She rested for a day before leaving, with just a note."

 _Of where she went,_ thought Morgan. "Well..." He sat next to his tired wife. "What should we call her, then?"

"We're doing the honours?" Morgan nodded. "I think... you should. Ella's a beautiful name, and you seem to have that down."

Morgan gave a sigh. "It's... well... literally you, Nah! I can't make that kind of decision." Nah looked at him with tired, pleading eyes. "I will gain resistance to those eyes one day..." muttered Morgan. "Fine... something close... I don't know." Morgan was completely blank. "Unless... if it's..."

Nah sighed. "Morgan, I trust you. No matter what it is, I'll accept it... within reason, of course."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Morgan. "Well... Nya?" he mused. "I'm not sure. If you think it's fine, Nah."

"Yes," she replied. "Alright... maybe you should go out for a moment..." She shuffled a little. "I mean... with these two..."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed his old, comfortable cloak, and walked out. _When Lucina and I fought Blade... and he told us he was from the future... was he telling the truth?_ Morgan sighed. _Maybe if I ask Lucina about it..._ Morgan then turned his mind to a happier thought.

 _Ricken... I think I understand now... I had to be a parent..._ thought Morgan. _Why you saved me... to know that feeling..._ He smiled as he walked downstairs.

 _To be a parent is the best feeling in the world._

 **Yay, another one for the books! Even though... there are only three others... eh, whatever! It was fun! That's what matters, right?! RIGHT?! Anyway, before I leave, one last thing...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(For those who wonder why I chose Ella, she's my friend that got me into fanfiction in the first place... so thanks for that, friend!)**


End file.
